One Second Chance
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Everybody knows that Gibbs lost his daughter when she was eight and that Tony lost his mom and thus his childhood at eight. When tragedy strikes. Both men are at long last offered a second chance at happiness. Major character death! Pairings Jimmy/Breena, McGee/Delilah possible Gibvs/OC. Kid Tony! Not for DiNozzo Senior fans!
1. Prologue: A Tragedy

It happened on a Thursday at two O'five and thirteen seconds. The day started off pretty boring for Tony and Gibbs anyway. McGee was on desk duty as the result of a sprained ankle and Bishop had a doctor's appointment. With only two agents capable of going into the field Tony and Gibbs devoted the morning hours to paperwork. When Bishop arrived a little after the elven the three agents were up and ready for a case. That case was called in at one fifteen and nine seconds. That time and the moment his son went down and hearing those horrible words. Would forever be implanted in Gibbs's brain.

"Grab your gear! Dead Petty Officer at Omni Shoreham Hotel! Rock Creek Park!" Gibbs barked.

"On it Boss!" Tony cried.

"Yes sir!" Bishop added.

"Boss my ankle feels much better. I think I can go back in the field a little early." McGee said.

"Doc says two weeks you're riding a desk for two weeks." Gibbs grunted.

"Oh alright" McGee sighed.

* * *

Bishop bagged and tagged evidence, Gibbs was speaking with a witness, and Tony was photographing the scene. The case looked like a cut and dry suicide. Of course they would have to process the evidence and Ducky would have to perform the autopsy before they knew for sure. Ducky had the body loaded on the gurney and Bishop was helping him move it to the van. Jimmy and Breena were meeting with a potential birth mother but he would probably be at the office by the time they got back. Gibbs decided they had everything they needed and the team headed back to the van. It all happened so fast. Tony and Bishop were tossing their standard banter back and forth. While Gibbs and Ducky rolled their eyes and tried to keep straight. There was a loud bang that everybody first thought was a car backfiring. They just shrugged it off until bullets were flying and glass was shattering. The next sound was four bodies hitting the floor. When the madness was over. Gibbs pulled himself up and surveyed the room.

"Ducky!" Gibbs called.

"I'm unharmed Jethro!" Ducky called back.

"Bishop!" Gibbs called.

"I'm fine Boss!" Bishop called back.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called.

Nothing

"DINOZZO!" Gibbs called again.

"Jethro come quick!" Ducky yelled.

"What is it Duc... Oh God! NO! NO!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

Tony was sprawled out on the floor. His face was completely drained of color and blood was flowing from his stomach. Ducky had knelt beside him trying to stop the bleeding with his bare hands. Gibbs shoved his friend out-of-the-way, removed his shirt, and pressed it down on to his son's chest. Ducky called nine-one-one. While Bishop stood away from the others and cried. Gibbs wished that he could do the same but he had to stay strong for his son.

"Jethro you look a little green. Would you like me to take over so that you can get some air?" Ducky questioned.

"No" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs broke down sometime before the paramedics arrived. Ducky drug him away sobbing like an idiot so that the paramedics could attend to Tony. Somehow he managed to pull himself together enough to be able to ride in the ambulance with his son. Upon arrival at the hospital Tony was immediately rushed into an operating room. Ducky must have told McGee and Abby when he got back to HQ with the body. Because Abby and McGee arrived half an hour after Gibbs. Ducky arrived ten minutes after them. An hour had passed before Jimmy arrived. The group sans Gibbs held each other in a group hug and cried together. Gibbs paced back and forth and waved his arms around. Over two hours later at five twenty-nine and eighteen seconds. The surgeon walked through the doors and approached the group.

"How is he Doc?" Gibbs asked.

"I am sorry we did everything that we could." The doctor replied.

"What! No! No! N...Noooo!" Gibbs cried. His legs giving out underneath him.

"Jethro!" Ducky cried catching his friend and setting him in the nearest chair.

* * *

Tony linked his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the shootout and searing pain in his stomach. He saw Kate and his mom smiling at him and knew that he was dead. He looked down and saw Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Bishop, and Jimmy holding each other and crying.

"Welcome home Antonio." Elizabeth DiNozzo greeted.

"Mommy" Tony squeaked.

"Hi Tony." Kate said.

"Katie!" Tony cried.

"Antonio there is something that you need to know." Elizabeth replied.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"You get a second chance. For you and Gibbs." Kate explained.

"Huh?" Tony asked.

"If you choose to you can go back and relive your life. From eight years old on. Except this time you will get to live to be an old man. You will also be raised by Gibbs." Elizabeth explained.

"What's your answer?" Kate asked.

"I'll do it." Tony replied looking down at his boss who was crying hysterically in Ducky's arms.

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur. Gibbs didn't leave his house from the time he got home from the hospital until the funeral. He barely emerged from his basement in those few days. He didn't do any woodworking either. He just drank and cried. The morning of the funeral he came out, showered, brushed his teeth, and changed for the first time in five days. He didn't remember it but he must have planned the funeral because everybody came up to him and told how lovely the service was. He invited his remaining team over to his house after the service. He didn't interact with them thought. He returned to the sanctuary of his basement. He heard the door open and close and then Leon was on the landing.

"What do you need Leon?" Gibbs demanded.

"First of all I am very sorry about the loss of Agent DiNozzo." Vance replied.

"I don't want to talk about it Leon." Gibbs grunted.

"I know and I understand." Vance replied.

"Then why the hell are you here?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I want you to take some time off." Vance replied.

"How long?" Gibbs asked.

"Until you feel that you are ready to return to work." Vance replied.

"Fine nothing means any meaning anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs I am making an appointment for you with Dr. Cranston." Vance replied.

"Whatever" Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: I got the idea for this story last night and it wouldn't leave me alone. How will things work out with Tony being raised by Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	2. Familiar Faces

Miserable didn't even begin to describe how Gibbs had felt since he lost Tony. Two months had passed since that horrible day and he hadn't even begun to recover. Staying in his basement and not grooming himself had become a regular occurrence. When Ducky found him passed out in a puddle of spilled bourbon in the same outfit. He had worn the last time he had seen his friend seven days ago that was the last straw. The answer was a trip to Hawaii all expenses paid courtesy of Ducky, Abby, McGee, Bishop, and Leon. He supposed the main reason for all this was so that they would have a week. Where they didn't have to worry about finding him slumped over and his brains all over the basement. He had an hour between the dolphin cruise and the nature walk. He wished they hadn't on added so many bells and whistles. He just wanted to lie in bed and feel sorry for himself. He knew that sounded weak and pathetic but it's like part of him was shot and killed that along with Tony. He collapsed on to the bed in his room and curled up in a ball. At least there were only two more days of this crap and then he could get back to his basement. He was pulled from his miserable state by the sound of a soft cry from the next room. He tried to ignore it but eventually the cries became frantic screams. He knew that he couldn't ignore it anymore. He ran out of his room and started pounding on the door of the room. He was just about to bust the door open when the handle turned down and a small boy about seven or eight answered. Gibbs's heart skipped a beat when he got a good look at him. With his wavy brown hair, twinkling green eyes, and million watt smile. He looked just like his lost son.

"Sir are you OK?" The boy asked,

"Yeah how about you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I just had a nightmare." The boy replied.

"Where are your parents?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad is getting something to eat. I wasn't feeling well." The boy explained.

"Oh well I can sit with you until he gets back if you want." Gibbs replied.

"You're a stranger." The boy admitted.

"Well let's change that my name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What's yours?" Gibbs questioned.

"Tony" The boy replied.

"Oh" Gibbs gasped.

"Are you OK?" Tony asked.

"Yeah it's just I had a friend named Tony and he died two months ago." Gibbs explained.

"Oh my mom died a couple of months back too." Tony replied.

"I'm sorry." Gibbs apologized.

"It's OK she had been sick for a long time." Tony replied.

"You know she is always with you." Gibbs replied.

"At least somebody is." Tony sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad isn't in the dinning hall. I don't know where he is." Tony admitted.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Gibbs asked.

"Three days ago." Tony replied.

"What was the last thing he said to you?" Gibbs asked.

"You're a big boy. You can take care of yourself. I wish you had died instead of your mother. I hate you. Stop crying real men don't cry." Tony replied.

"That's not right. A parent shouldn't talk to their child like that." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah well my dad did." Tony replied.

"I'm going to call social services and they will help you." Gibbs replied.

"Please don't. I deserve to be treated that way." Tony argued.

"Nobody deserves to be treated like that. I cannot let it continue." Gibbs explained.

* * *

Gibbs waited with Tony for child services to arrive. This whole thing was so bizarre. This boy identical to Tony and he had the same type of personality. He was starting to wonder if in some weird way this child was Tony. Was that even possible? Maybe he was losing his mind. It wouldn't surprise him one bit. Finally there was a knock at the door. Gibbs stood up and went to answer.

"Did you call child services?" A man asked.

"Yes sir." Gibbs replied.

"I am Officer Jones. May I come in?" Officer Jones asked.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"You must be Tony. My name is Officer Jones and I am here to help you" Officer Jones said when he got into the room.

"Yeah I'm Tony." Tony replied.

"Is it true that your father abandoned you?" Officer Jones asked.

"He just went to enjoy his vacation he does it all the time." Tony replied.

"You have to realize that isn't OK." Officer Jones replied.

"My dad doesn't like me. He said it's my fault that my mom got sick and that I am just as useless as the first Junior." Tony explained.

"The first Junior?" Officer Jones asked.

"My name is Antony Dominic DiNozzo Junior. I am named after my dad and older brother who died." Tony explained.

"I'm sorry did you say Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"When did he die? Cause my friend Tony who died. He was named Antony Dominic DiNozzo Junior." Gibbs replied.

"Didn't he just die?" Tony asked.

"Three weeks ago." Gibbs sighed.

"That's weird because my brother died twelve years ago before I was born. He was a cop and he got killed on in the line of duty." Tony explained.

* * *

Gibbs managed to get Officer Jones to allow him to take Tony into his custody. He would finalize everything once he got back to DC. That night he took the couch in the room and gave Tony the bed. He lay awake trying process the conversation he'd had with Tony. This child was so much like the son that he lost but he claimed that he brother died years ago. Before Gibbs even knew Tony there was no way. That it could be his boy. It hurt him to think that Tony could be so cruel to two son's. At least he would be able to save this Tony from a childhood of abuse. He looked over at the sleeping child on the bed across the room. Tony sat up, climbed off the bed, walked over, and sat down beside Gibbs.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked innocently.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"No problem son." Gibbs assured smiling he couldn't wait to start over.

* * *

**A/N: To clear up any confusion. Gibbs is the only one who will believe that Tony is Tony. Everybody else at NCIS will see a resemblance but just think it's a coincidence. Anybody who knew Tony before his time at NCIS including Senior will remember Tony dying in the line of duty back in Baltimore. To Fehize Tony will not have his old memories at least not clearly. He may have vague memories of certain events ie nightmares of lying in the hospital under blue lights but it won't be like "Oh yeah I remember that!" **


	3. Two Tony's

Everybody on Team Gibbs was on edge. Today was the day that Gibbs would return from Hawaii. They all were hoping that it went well. While they knew the trip wouldn't have magically brought the old Gibbs back. That would take a long time if he ever. Maybe just maybe he would have healed just a little. Ducky had spoken to Gibbs on the phone the night before. He said that he had a surprise and that he would be coming by HQ when he got home. Now everybody was crowded around the bullpen waiting for Gibbs to return. Even Vance had come down to welcome Gibbs back.

"Oh! I wonder what the surprise is!" Abby cried.

"I do not know Abigail." Ducky replied.

"Maybe he's coming back to work." McGee replied.

"He confirmed to me that he is returning in the next day or two." Ducky replied.

"Maybe he got married again." Abby suggested.

"I don't see Jethro ever marrying again." Ducky replied.

"Maybe he's taking another job?" Bishop asked.

"No Jethro is returning to his old position." Ducky corrected.

"I hope he didn't join some weird religion." Jimmy sighed.

"Jimmy!" Ducky warned.

"We will find out soon." Vance replied.

* * *

Gibbs gripped Tony's hand as they entered Head Quarters. In the two days he had known the boy. He had learned that Tony loved sports especially basketball and football and wanted to attend Ohio State. Just like his Tony. It was almost like time had been split in two and he and his team knew one Tony and the rest of the world knew another. Like something out one of the science fiction books and movies that McGee was so fond of. That was just the thing though that was science fiction and this was real life. After introducing Tony to the security guards. He led the small boy to the elevator and they made their way up to the bullpen.

"Welcome back!" Abby cried.

"Thanks but I don't actually come back until tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"Well still welcome back Boss." McGee said

"Yeah" Bishop replied.

"Glad you had safe travels Jethro." Ducky added.

"We all missed you." Vance commented.

"It was weird without you. Now who's this?" Jimmy asked pointing too Tony.

"Everybody this is Tony." Gibbs replied placing his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"He looks so much like Anthony." Ducky observed.

"Yeah I think he is Tony's cousin or something." Gibbs commented.

"That is so cool!" Abby cried.

"It's uncanny." Vance said.

"He is so cute." McGee replied.

"Did you adopt him?" Bishop asked.

"It's almost like Tony is still here." Jimmy added.

"It is Abby and Leon, he is McGee, yes I did Bishop, and you are right Palmer." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After this visit to HQ Gibbs took Tony out for lunch. They ended up going to Pizza Hut. Tony got the buffet. While Gibbs ordered a small pepperoni pizza for himself. After lunch he went to the store and bought him clothes and a few other supplies. After all the business was out-of-the-way he told Tony that he could do anything he wanted. Much to Gibbs's surprise. The young boy requested going to the cemetery. So that he could see Tony's grave. Gibbs was hesitant at first but eventually gave into Tony's request. For several moments the pair. Stood over the first Tony's grave. Gibbs offered a silent prayer. Then Tony sent him away. Gibbs went to an old friends grave several rows away. He noticed that the grave next to his friend's. Had some weeds growing in the grass. He quietly bent down and pulled the weeds. He didn't notice the name until his way up.

"No it can't be." Gibbs whispered.

Written on the grave was Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. _07-08-73 – 02-15-00 He died a hero._

* * *

Tony knelt down in front of what was technically his grave. It had been two months. Since he was shot and killed. Since he was given the second chance. Not only to finally have a happy childhood but also to give Gibbs some joy. He knew that Gibbs would be the only one who would believe that he was who he was. Everybody else that he had worked with at NCIS would just think that he was just Tony's cousin. As for people outside of NCIS. They would think that he had died in two thousand. If he said that he was Tony everybody except for Gibbs. Would think that he was just playing a weird game. He closed his eyes and suddenly the adult version of himself appeared.

"Hello Tony." Big Tony greeted.

"Hello Tony." Little Tony replied.

"Are you enjoying life so far?" Big Tony asked.

"Yes I am." Little Tony replied.

"Good" Big Tony replied.

"Is Gibbs happy?" Little Tony asked.

"Gibbs is very happy." Big Tony assured.

"Good" Little Tony replied.

"There is something you have to know." Big Tony said.

"What?" Little Tony asked.

"This is the last time you will see me and you won't be able to remember anything anymore. You will only remember the childhood you supposedly lived and from when Gibbs adopted you on. You will have some memories of your old life but they will be blurred." Big Tony explained.

"Why?" Little Tony asked.

"For the sake of Gibbs." Big Tony replied.

"If it's for Gibbs." Little Tony replied.

"Good" Big Tony replied.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set. By the time Gibbs and Tony were able to head home. Gibbs's mind was still on what he had seen at the cemetery. The fact that there were graves for two Tony DiNozzo's buried there. That had died exactly fourteen years apart. Gibbs was starting to think that he had lost his mind. If it weren't for the team meeting and interacting with Tony. He would doubt that the boy even existed. What happened next. Happened far too quickly and with no warning. They had been at a red light and when it changed Gibbs started to pull into the intersection. Without warning a black SUV came barreling through the red light and slammed into the passenger side of the truck. Tony's side. Gibbs climbed out of his truck in a daze and tried to help his boy out. People pulled out their phones some took photo's while others actually called for help. Somebody led Gibbs to the curb and helped him sit down. This couldn't be happening again.

"TONY!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

**A/N: Tony is going to survive but how bad will his injuries be? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	4. Trouble

The ride to the hospital was a blur for Gibbs. It killed him to see his new son lying on a backboard. It wasn't right. He couldn't lose another child. Not now so soon after losing the older Tony, not ever. To make everything worse. The whole ride was plagued by memories of the day big Tony died. The first thing he remembered was arriving at the hospital. He tried to chase after as the paramedics dashed through the swinging double doors labeled emergency. He made it through but then one of the paramedics noticed and shoved him out. The door slammed back in his face. That's where he collapsed to the floor. Somebody ran over and helped him into a nearby chair. He had never cried so much in his life as he had since the day big Tony died. Now he may lose the child he thought would help him heal. The person who helped him up must have called for help because the next thing he knew a nurse was strapping a blood pressure cuff on his arm.

"Sir are you OK?" The nurse asked.

"My son and I were in an accident. I was treated at the scene but my son is unconscious. I just lost a man I saw as a son a few months ago and now I may lose him. I just began the process of adopting him a few days ago." Gibbs sobbed.

"I am so sorry." The nurse replied.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." Gibbs sobbed.

"Sir your blood pressure is a little high for my liking. I want to admit you just until you calm down a bit." The nurse informed him.

"I need to be here for my son." Gibbs argued.

"I know but you need treatment yourself. Is there somebody we can call to come and take care of both of you?" The nurse asked.

"My emergency contact Donald Mallard." Gibbs replied.

"I need his phone number." The nurse replied.

"It's on my records I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my son is Anthony DiNozzo. I don't have his records yet but Ducky can take care of both of us." Gibbs explained.

"Of course." The nurse replied helping Gibbs into a wheelchair.

* * *

Ducky ran through the doors of Georgetown University Hospital. He had just pulled into his driveway. When he got the call about Jethro and Anthony. Jethro had a couple of cuts and a broken finger but Anthony had taken the brunt of the crash. All they would tell him was that he had gotten extremely lucky and that it should have been much worse. He stopped in front of the reception desk and rang the bell until the receptionist arrived.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I am Dr. Mallard I am the emergency contact for Jethro Gibbs." Ducky replied.

"Just a moment." The receptionist replied.

"Can you give me any information on his son Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"Not unless you are his next of kin." The receptionist replied.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Ducky asked.

"I'm afraid not. Your friend may have information on him. He is in room 324." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you very much." Ducky replied.

* * *

Gibbs tried to pull himself free of the heart monitor. Without triggering the alarm. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with his son. The nurse who had helped him out in the waiting room. Had told him that Tony had escaped with only a severe concussion and a broken arm. He had gotten extremely lucky but he had yet to regain consciousness which concerned them. He could care less if his stupid blood pressure was a little high. His son needed him. Ducky walked in and gently forced him back on to the bed.

"I know that you are upset Jethro but you need to relax." Ducky said.

"Tony is in a freaking coma Duck!" Gibbs yelled.

"I know Jethro. Please just relax he is in very good hands and if there are any updates. They will let you know right away." Ducky assured.

"I don't care! I NEED to be with him!" Gibbs shouted.

"I will see what I can do." Ducky replied.

* * *

After some convincing from Ducky. The doctors agreed to move Gibbs into Tony's room. Even though adults and kids were never put together nor were critical and good condition patients. Given the circumstances they made an exception. Since most parents were uncomfortable with a fifty-four year old man in pediatrics they moved Tony to the adult trauma ward. Gibbs sat up in bed and looked over to Tony. His little head was covered with bandage and he had all these tubes and wires coming out of him. Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream from Tony's monitor. Then the room was filled with doctors and nurses. It took everything Gibbs had not to breakdown. From across the room there was a soft whimper. Gibbs looked over and saw Tony sitting up in bed.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs what happened?" Tony asked.

"You have a concussion." Gibbs explained.

"Did my dad hurt you too?" Tony asked.

"No Tony we were in a car accident." Gibbs explained.

"My dad let you leave the hotel with me?" Tony asked.

"Tony what is the last thing you remember?" Gibbs questioned.

"You coming to the door of my hotel room." Tony admitted.

"Tony your dad never came back to the hotel. I called child services and they let me take care of you. Your dad didn't come back until the last day. He didn't even care that I had taken you. I brought you back to DC. Where I live earlier today and we were in a car accident this afternoon/" Gibbs explained.

"I don't remember any of that and my head hurts." Tony whimpered.

"It's OK you rest. I will be right here when you wake up." Gibbs assured.

"Thank you Gibbs." Tony mumbled before falling back asleep.

* * *

Tony watched his Boss and the small boy sleep. It hurt him that things had to happen the way they did. That little Tony had to be so badly injured but he had to lose his other memories somehow. Tony just wished it could have been done with one of those little sticks from Men In Black. At least little Tony was awake and with Gibbs. He loved the idea of reliving his childhood with Gibbs and couldn't wait to see how his life turned out.

* * *

**A/N: Tony got very lucky but things still won't be easy. Don't expect this story to be updated so frequently. I should update again between Friday or Saturday. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	5. Hospital Stay

By the next morning Gibbs's blood pressure and heart rate had dropped back to normal. He was released but remained in the hospital room with his son. Ducky had spent the night in the waiting room. Just in case one of the Gibbs boys needed him. Tony was doing well but they had decided to keep him another day just to be safe. To which Gibbs had no objection as long as he got to stay with his boy. He looked over at Tony who was resting peacefully on the bed. He wished that he could tell his team how he felt about Tony but they'd think he was crazy. His dead agent had come back and become his real life son. Was a pretty far-fetched idea but it kept him going. A nurse came in to take Tony back for some more scans. Allowing Gibbs to go grab some coffee and get cleaned up. Once he was clean-shaven he stepped into the cafeteria and found Ducky sitting at one of the tables.

"Morning Duck, thanks for staying all night." Gibbs greeted.

"It was no problem Jethro. How is Anthony?" Ducky asked.

"They are taking him back for tests but so far so good." Gibbs replied.

"That's excellent how is your health and be honest?" Ducky asked.

"My blood pressure and heart rate were normal this morning. As was my breathing. It was a little erratic last night but everything is normal now." Gibbs assured.

"That is great. I can tell you this now but last night the doctors were certain that you were going to have a heart attack or stroke." Ducky explained.

"That bad huh?" Gibbs asked.

"You don't know the half of it." Ducky replied.

"I am glad nothing happened." Gibbs replied.

"Me too we need you here." Ducky replied.

"Tony needs me here." Gibbs replied.

"Anthony and so many others." Ducky replied.

"I should get back to Tony." Gibbs replied.

"I believe that I will join you." Ducky replied.

* * *

An hour and a half later Tony was returned to his room. The small boy was now wide awake and begging to watch a movie. Gibbs smiled and lightly petted Tony on the back of the head. He looked up at Gibbs with his big green eyes and started to laugh. Gibbs smiled and climbed into the hospital bed beside his son. Tony's doctor tapped on Gibbs's shoulder.

"Do I need to move?" Gibbs asked worrying he was interfering with one of Tony's wires.

"You are fine but I do need to speak with you in the hallway real quick." Dr. Meyer replied.

* * *

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"We had to run a full body scan on Tony. To rule out internal bleeding and damage." Dr. Meyer replied.

"Oh God. What's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"There was no internal bleeding but we did find something strange." Dr. Meyers replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"We found fairly significant scarring on Tony's lungs. The scars are similar to scars left from pneumonia but we don't have his medical records." Dr. Meyers explained.

"What do I do?" Gibbs asked.

"There is nothing we really can do but you will have to bring him in anytime he gets sick. Even with a small cold." Dr. Meyers explained.

"Of course." Gibbs replied shakily.

"Sir he will be fine." Dr. Meyers assured.

"Yeah I know." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat in the hospital bed beside his son. Tony had fallen back asleep but Dr. Meyers had assured him that this was normal and that sleep was the best thing for Tony's body and brain. At least by the next morning Tony would be in his own bed in his own room. McGee had come over the night before. While Delilah had physiotherapy in one of the out buildings. He had helped Gibbs get on the website of a local furniture store and ordered a bed and some other furniture for Tony. Which was scheduled to be delivered that day at two. Unfortunately that meant that Gibbs would have to leave Tony to go and sign for the packages and instruct where everything went.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked innocently.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"When do I get to go home?" Tony asked.

"The doctors think tomorrow morning." Gibbs replied.

"Aw" Tony whined.

"Hey it's OK you are doing great. The doctors just want to be safe." Gibbs assured.

"I hate hospitals." Tony whined.

"I don't like them either." Gibbs replied kissing Tony on his cheek.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt bad." Tony replied.

"Me too but I hate that you were hurt so badly." Gibbs replied.

"I'm OK." Tony assured.

"I know but you scared me really bad last night." Gibbs explained.

"Sorry" Tony replied.

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Are you going to be OK alone for a while? I need to run home real quick. I will be back as soon as I can though." Gibbs questioned.

"Yeah I'm good." Tony assured.

"Great I will be back." Gibbs replied lightly kissing Tony on the forehead.

* * *

Gibbs had Tony's bed set up and was back at the hospital by five. When he returned Tony was sitting up in bed playing a game of cards with Palmer. Gibbs smiled he hadn't seen Jimmy this relaxed since big Tony died. The young Medical Examiner had taken the loss really hard. Ducky had told Gibbs in confidence that he had very nearly quit and gone to work for Breena's father. Luckily Ducky had been able to talk him out of it.

"Gibbs!" Tony cried.

"Oh hi Gibbs." Jimmy replied.

"I guess you didn't miss me." Gibbs teased.

"Oh no I did!" Tony replied.

"I know you did." Gibbs assured.

"So amigo pick this up tomorrow?" Jimmy asked Tony.

"It's fine Tony can have two visitors." Gibbs assured.

"It's fine I need to get home to Breena anyway. She's been pretty sick the past couple weeks. I have to take her in for tests in the morning. So Ducky won't be here when Tony is released." Jimmy explained.

"That's fine I can get Tony home myself. I hope that everything is OK with Breena." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Jimmy replied.

"Who's Breena? Is she pretty? Is she my age?" Tony asked.

"Breena is my wife and she is very pretty but she is all grown up." Jimmy explained.

"Oh do you have any kids?" Tony asked.

"Not yet but we are trying to adopt." Jimmy explained.

"Oh" Tony replied disappointed.

"Don't worry tomorrow I am going to get you enrolled in school and you will make tons of friends there." Gibbs assured.

"I thought I was going to live with you." Tony replied disappointed.

"You are going to live with me. What gives you the idea that you wouldn't" Gibbs asked.

"My dad said that I was a big boy and big boys went away to school." Tony explained.

"Oh boarding school. Well you are going to Johnson Elementary School. Which is right down the street from my house." Gibbs explained.

"Good I like you." Tony replied.

"I love you." Gibbs replied hugging Tony gently.

* * *

**A/N: Tony and Jimmy are going to become really close friends but how will Tony do with other kids his age? New chapter should be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	6. New Home

Tony was cleared to go home the next morning. Once again Gibbs had spent the night with his son. He wasn't allowed to stay in the room anymore. So he spent the second night on a couch in the waiting room. Gibbs woke up around six and went for a short jog around the block the hospital was on. By the time he was cleaned up and had eaten dry hospital waffles and drank nasty coffee. It was eight o'clock and the doctors were doing their rounds. If all went according to plan Tony would be free to go home any minute now. It was almost nine before Doctor Meyer came into the pediatric waiting room looking for Gibbs.

"I have good news Agent Gibbs." Dr. Meyers called.

"Please tell me Tony gets to go home?" Gibbs asked.

"He is free to go." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Is there anything I need to know before I take him home?" Gibbs questioned.

"He is going to have to be extremely careful the next few days. If he hits his head again even just a tap or if he starts acting strangely, slurring his speech, problems with vision, anything out of the ordinary you need to bring him right back." Dr, Meyers explained.

"Of course doctor." Gibbs replied.

"Good luck with the adoption process." Dr. Meyers replied.

"Thanks" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs's truck had been totaled in the wreck. He could care less about the truck though. All that mattered to him was that Tony was OK. Ducky and McGee had driven to his house, picked up the challenger his dad had given him, and dropped it off at the hospital. Gibbs held Tony's hand in a death grip as they walked through the parking lot. He was relieved that the boy had come through everything just fine. For the first time since Kelly died he felt true happiness. He could tell that happiness was a rare feeling for Tony as well.

"Whoa is this your car?" Tony asked when they arrived at the challenger.

"Yeah my dad gave it to me a few years ago." Gibbs replied

"Your dad? Does that mean I have a grandfather? Can I meet him?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes it does I am going back to work tomorrow but next time I have a weekend off I will drive you up there and I can see about taking you up there for a whole week this summer. If I can't get off I can take you up on the train one Saturday and pick you up the next Sunday." Gibbs explained.

"Alright! I can't wait to meet him!" Tony cried.

"I can't wait for you to meet him. You can even talk on the phone when we get home." Gibbs replied.

"I hope he likes me." Tony replied nervously.

"He will love you." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Before heading home Gibbs and Tony stopped off at the grocery store. Gibbs had hardly shopped since big Tony died and when he did it was mainly bourbon and microwave pizza's. After they had finished grocery shopping. Gibbs took Tony to Jefferson Elementary and registered him to start the following Monday. Once everything was arranged they headed home. Gibbs covered Tony's eyes with his hands as they walked together though the door of what was now Tony's room.

"Surprise!" Gibbs cried uncovering Tony's eyes.

"No way! My own race car bed! I always wanted one!" Tony cried running for the bed.

"I am glad you like it Tim McGee who works with me picked it out. He had one just like it when he was a little boy." Gibbs explained.

"Well I love it but there is one thing." Tony replied.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Why is the room pink?" Tony asked.

"Well this is a very short notice arrangement and this room belonged to my daughter." Gibbs explained.

"You have a daughter? What's her name? Why didn't you tell me I have a sister? When can I meet her? Is she mad that I am moving into her room?" Tony questioned.

"I did have a daughter and her name was Kelly but she died." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry! If you don't mind me asking how did she die?" Tony asked.

"She was in a car accident along with my wife Shannon. It was a long time ago in nine teen ninety-one but I still miss them very much." Gibbs explained.

"I'm sorry I won't paint the room. I don't mind pink." Tony replied.

"No Tony like I said it was a long time ago and Kelly would be honored to have an awesome little brother like you living in her room. How about you take a nap and then we go to the hardware store and pick out whatever paint color you want." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks!" Tony cried.

* * *

Gibbs left Tony in his room and headed down to his basement. He eyed the pile of wood stacked in the corner and remembered how much Kelly loved his handmade toys. He lugged several pieces of wood on to the table. Then pulled down and blew the dust off the old blueprints off the shelf and spread them out on the table. The first thing he would build for his adoptive son would be a toy chest. Then he would build him some wooden cars and airplanes for the boy. A couple of hours later he walked back up the stairs and into Tony's room. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the little boy lying with one arm draped over the side of the bed and the thumb from his other hand in his mouth. He slunk down the hall and picked up his old camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping child. He sat by the bed until Tony sat up and climbed on to his lap.

"Sorry I slept so long my head still hurts." Tony apologized.

"It's alright you need to get rest to heal." Gibbs assured.

"Can we still go get paint?" Tony asked.

"Yes we can put your shoes on and we will go." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Any ideas on what color you'd like?" Gibbs asked.

"Red it's my favorite if that's not OK blue." Tony replied.

"How about both?" Gibbs asked.

"Both? Really?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yeah I have an idea for a really cool idea." Gibbs replied.

"Great! I can't wait to see it!" Tony cried.

"Oh I know you'll love it." Gibbs replied pulling Tony into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N: Tony's really going to love his room when it's ready. New chapter will be up soon and there will be a big announcement story wise. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Going To School

Monday morning Gibbs was up bright and early. After a short fifteen run and getting himself ready. He got to work preparing a special first day of school breakfast for Tony. They had gone shopping for supplies the day before. It was pretty tough finding school supplies in the middle of April but they managed to track down enough paper, pencils, and other supplies for the last month of the school year. They were unable to find a decent backpack but Leon had brought over Jared's backpack from the year before. Gibbs looked at the blue bag resting on one of the kitchen chairs. While the eggs and bacon cooked. He walked over and made sure that Tony had put everything in the night before. He found the white one inch binder, two packs of paper, boxes of plain and colored pencils, and scissors. Once he had breakfast served he called Tony downstairs.

"Why am I up so early?" Tony whined.

"Remember what we talked about. Today is your first day of school." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah" Tony sighed.

"Hey it won't be so bad." Gibbs assured.

"Will you be there to pick me up?" Tony asked.

"No I have to work but you will go to daycare. I will pick you up around six though." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony sighed.

"Oh yeah there are a couple of things we need to discuss." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Well first off I assume that you know about stranger danger right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah don't go off with somebody you don't know." Tony replied.

"Good. Now the second thing is that with my work sometimes I have to work very late and daycare ends at six. So if I ever can't pick you up. My friend Leyla Shakarji but if that is too hard for you can call her Franks. Will come and get you. She has a six-year-old named Amira. She is really nice and an amazing cook." Gibbs explained.

"Oh OK." Tony replied.

"Don't worry I will be able to get you most days." Gibbs assured.

"So is Leiya a princess?" Tony asked.

"No and her name is Leyla but sometimes she wears her hair in buns at night." Gibbs laughed.

"Well I don't want you to have a long case any time soon bu I can't wait to meet her, Amira, and Mr Franks." Tony replied

"There is no Mr. Franks." Gibbs replied solemnly.

"Mr. Franks died didn't he?" Tony asked.

"Yes but his son was named Liam O'Neil and he died before Amira died." Gibbs explained.

"That's sad I don't like when people die young." Tony replied.

"Nobody does." Gibbs replied.

"This is really good." Tony said changing the subject.

"Thank you now eat up and then I will take you to school." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Tony sighed.

* * *

Tony stared out the window as Gibbs drove down the street. He knew it was a long shot but he had hoped that Gibbs would not make him go to school. He hated school he wasn't as smart as the other kids and he was always a favorite for the bullies. Gibbs stopped the car in front of Johnson Elementary and followed him inside. After checking in at the office Gibbs led him to Mrs. Clement's classroom. She was a tall woman in her late thirties with blonde hair. She was in a green t-shirt, pair of blue Capri pants, and brown tortoise-shell glasses.

"Hello may I help you?" Mrs. Clement asked noticing Gibbs and Tony.

"Yes this is Tony. Your newest student Tony Gibbs." Gibbs introduced,

"Well it is very nice to meet you Tony. I am Dorothy Clement." Mrs. Clement replied.

"Hi" Tony greeted nervously.

"He's shy." Gibbs explained.

"Well I am sorry that you will only be here for a few weeks but I hope you enjoy the time we have together in second grade." Mrs. Clement explained.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Have fun Tony. I will see you later." Gibbs replied.

"Don't go!" Tony cried.

"You will see me in a few hours." Gibbs assured.

"OK" Tony replied.

* * *

Tony struggled to focus all morning. His head was starting to hurt really bad and he was doubting that Gibbs would come back. He reached up and rubbed his temples. Finally Mrs. Clement announced that it was time for lunch. After lunch the second and third graders had recess. Tony walked around the playground trying to find a place to play. Finally he headed for the jungle gym and tried to climb up the ladder. One of the boys in his class stopped him. Not wanting to fight he climbed back down the ramp. The boy followed him down. Tony tried to run but the boy blocked him.

"What do you want?" Tony asked.

"So you're the new kid?" The boy asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Well I'm Marvin and I am the president of the second grade. You are my subject." Marvin explained.

"Wouldn't that make you the king?" Tony asked.

"I don't like wise guys." Marvin hissed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be trouble. I will go." Tony replied.

"No newbie we need to talk more." Marvin replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Who was that old man who dropped you off? Your great-grandpa?" Marvin asked.

"No he is my Gibbs." Tony replied.

"What's a Gibbs?" Marvin asked.

"He is going to adopt me so he isn't my dad yet but his name is Gibbs. So he is my Gibbs." Tony explained.

"That's dumb." Marvin taunted.

"No it's not!" Tony cried.

"Oh leave him alone Marvin at least he's eight in the second grade cause he has a late birthday! Not cause he got held back!" A small girl with long brown hair cried.

"Why should I listen to a first grade baby terrorist?" Marvin asked.

"Because my grandpa was a Marine and Federal Agent and he taught me to fight before he died." The girl argued.

"Whatever little terrorist." Marvin replied.

* * *

"Are you OK?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I'm used to bullies." Tony replied.

"Me too." The girl replied.

"My name's..." Tony started.

"Yeah Tony! I know!" Amira replied.

"Guess you heard that. How did you know that I have a late birthday though?" Tony questioned.

"Cause I'm Amira Shakarji. My mommy is friends with your Gibbs." Amira replied.

"Oh well it is nice to meet you." Tony replied.

"Wanna come play with me and my friends? There all boy except me anyway." Emily asked.

"Sure!" Tony cried linking arms and running off with Amira.

* * *

Leyla Shakarji watched as her daughter played with Tony. She had never been more proud of her daughter than she was at that moment. Standing up for another student and herself and befriending the new kid. She had a lot of her grandfather and father in her but she got a lot from Gibbs too. She smiled and snapped a picture of the kids on her cellphone. Which she immediately texted to Gibbs. Before heading for the front of the school. She hated to break up the kids but Amira had a dentist appointment that had already been rescheduled once. Once Amira was to the front office ready to go home. She took her little girls hand and led her out of the school.

"I saw you with Tony today." Leyla commented.

"Really?" Amira asked.

"Yes and I am very proud of you. I texted Gibbs and he will be proud too." Leyla replied.

"Yay! I love it when Gibbsy is proud of me!" Amira cried.

* * *

**A/N: At least Tony has a defender. I am thinking of having Gibbs and Leyla be more than just friends in this. New chapter will be up soon. I am sorry for not having the announcement in this chapter but it wouldn't have fit. To make up for it I will give you a hint. It involves Jimmy and Breena. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Play Date

The drive home that night. Was just as silent as the ride to school had been that morning. Gibbs looked over at his new son. Trying to hide his disappointment. He was really hoping to hear at least one story about how great his first day of school was. Of course the first day was never easy maybe tomorrow would be better. As he turned on to his street Gibbs squeezed Tony's shoulder. The small boy looked at him and smiled shyly.

"So how was your first day?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh it was OK but my head started to hurt." Tony replied.

"Did you go to the nurse?" Gibbs asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Well if you feel bad tomorrow go to the nurse." Gibbs replied.

"No I don't like going to the nurse. It's like going to the doctors and sometimes you have to go there too." Tony explained.

"Big Tony wasn't fond of doctors either and neither am I but if you are hurting you need to see the nurse and get your pills." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony sighed.

"Other than the headache was your day good?" Gibbs asked.

"No it was bad." Tony replied.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I did something bad at recess." Tony admitted.

"Really what?" Gibbs asked surprised that the principal hadn't mentioned a problem when they had spoken that evening.

"Well this kid was picking on me and well I tried to ignore him. I didn't fight or anything like that but well Amira stood up for me and well she got in trouble." Tony explained.

"That wasn't you." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I feel bad cause she got called to the principal's office right after." Tony explained.

"She didn't hit him or anything right?" Gibbs asked.

"No she used her words." Tony replied.

"Oh then that must have been so that she could go to her dentist appointment." Gibbs assured.

"Good cause I'd feel bad if she got in trouble cause of me." Tony replied.

"Well I would not have let that happen. It is OK to stand up for yourself or somebody else who is getting bullied. Why would you think it's not?" Gibbs questioned.

"Cause I stood up to a bully at my old school and I got in trouble for it. It's not like I hit him or anything. I just told him to leave me alone but he said that I was bullying him." Tony explained.

"Oh well that was not right. You shouldn't hit somebody unprovoked but it is always OK to stand up to a bully." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Good boy. Well it looks like we have visitors." Gibbs commented as he turned into their driveway.

* * *

Leyla Shakarji waited on Gibbs's front porch with Amira. She thought that dinner together would be fun for the kids and she wanted to see Gibbs. She had not seen him since Agent Tony's funeral and he was so distraught then that she doubted he even remembered. So they stopped off and picked up a bucket of KFC and some sides and drove to the Gibbs house. It was almost six thirty before Gibbs finally pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car and then ran around to the other side and helped Tony out. She smiled at the sight of the small boy running towards them his injured arm bouncing in its blue sling. Amira jumped off her chair and ran down the porch steps and the two embraced. Amira being careful not to disturb Tony's broken arm.

"It's good to see you Leyla." Gibbs replied.

"I just thought it would be a good idea. The kids are so close already after all." Leyla replied.

"I know isn't it sweet? Tony told me about Amira standing up for him." Gibbs replied.

"She is definitely Mike's granddaughter." Leyla laughed.

"He told me that he felt bad because he thought that she had gotten in trouble standing up for him. He's gotten in trouble for standing up to bullies before." Gibbs explained.

"Why would she think that? Oh because she got called to the office. You told him that it was because she an appointment right?" Leyla questioned.

"How did her appointment go by the way?" Gibbs asked.

"Great no cavities." Leyla replied.

"Excellent now let's go in and eat so the kids can have some time to play." Gibbs replied.

"Alright I wanted to talk to you privately anyway." Leyla explained.

"Everything OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh it's fine I just was curious about how you are doing. Leyla explained.

"Why can't we talk about that in front of the kids?" Gibbs asked.

"I meant since you lost Agent DiNozzo." Leyla replied.

"Oh well I guess if you want to talk about that I will." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After dinner the adults sent Tony and Amira up to Tony's room. The two kids were stretched out of the floor with Tony's checkers board between them. Suddenly Tony bolted up and rubbed his arm. Amira ran to his side expecting to have to call for her mom and Gibbs.

"Tony what's wrong? Is your arm hurting?" Amira asked.

"No I just put it in an uncomfortable position." Tony assured.

"If you're sure." Amira replied.

"Hey Amira." Tony said.

"Yes Tony?" Amira asked.

"Thanks for standing up to me and being my friend. I am glad that you didn't get in trouble." Tony replied.

"It was no problem my Grandpa Mike told me to always stand up for not only but myself but anybody who needed something to fight for them." Amira explained.

"I wish I had a grandpa." Tony sighed,

"You haven't met Jack yet?" Amira asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot about him!" Tony cried.

"Hey Tony can we be best friends?" Amira asked.

"Yeah!" Tony cried.

"Really even though I'm a girl in the first grade and you're a boy in the second grade?" Amira asked.

"Yeah that doesn't matter." Tony replied.

"OK!" Amira cried happily.

* * *

While the kids played upstairs Gibbs and Leyla sat on the couch and talked. Gibbs had brought out two cups of coffee for each of them. He smiled nervously at her. He knew that it wasn't right she was not only too young for him but also the daughter in law of his dead best friend. It was completely wrong and inappropriate but he loved her. She caught him staring and raised her eyebrow at him. He shrugged and sipped his coffee. Hoping that she would just let it go.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gibbs questioned.

"I've been worried about you Jethro." Leyla commented.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"The last time I saw you was Agent DiNozzo's funeral and you were an absolute wreck." Leyla explained.

"You were at Tony's funeral?" Gibbs asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember." Leyla sighed.

"The day of big Tony's death to meeting little Tony are a complete blur." Gibbs admitted.

"Well I am glad that you came around." Leyla replied.

"Me too if it weren't for little Tony I don't think I would have survived." Gibbs admitted.

"He is an amazing little boy." Leyla replied.

"He is and he is so much like the Tony I lost it is amazing." Gibbs replied.

"That is I hope that both are very happy as father and son." Leyla commented.

"We already are and we always will be." Gibbs replied smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Would it be too** **weird to pair Gibbs and Leyla? Cause I** **really want to. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	9. Meeting Jack

Jackson Gibbs lay awake. He had not been able to sleep the past two nights. It had been two weeks since his last call from Leroy and he was sure that it was bad news. Leroy had changed after Tony died. Jack rushed down and stayed for a week after he received word of Tony's death. He would never forget pulling into his son's driveway and seeing him screaming and crying into Dr. Mallard's chest. After Leroy finally passed out from a combination of the amount of alcohol he drank and how upset he was. Ducky confided in him that Leroy had not stopped screaming and crying since they left the hospital. After that he received many drunken calls from Leroy. Most of which he had no idea what day it was and only talked about how miserable and useless life was. Each time Jack called Ducky and warned him. Finally Ducky said that the team was sending him away. Right before his vacation was the last time he talked to Leroy. Hence his lack of concern the first week. For all he knew Leroy was just enjoying himself. This week however he was supposed to return on Tuesday. He thought about calling Ducky but what if Leroy had done something stupid as soon as he got back and Ducky hadn't found him yet. He didn't think he could wait around and then get that news over the phone. He jumped out of bed, changed into some clean clothes, and packed his bags. After calling LJ and saying that he would not be coming in for at least a couple of days. He was on his way to his son in DC. Hoping that he was not coming too late. He stopped at the one light in Stillwater which just happened to be beside the cemetery. He looked out the window and the hill where his wife and Leroy's mom was buried.

"Ann our boy may be in trouble. I know you loved him too but I can't lose both of you. I'm not nearly as strong as he is." Jack pleaded.

* * *

Gibbs stood in Tony's room. They had managed to get the walls painted blue over the weekend but the red would have to wait. He had bought several cans of red spray paint and allowed Tony to pick out four stencils that he liked. Tony had selected a football, basketball, the letter T, and a lightning bolt. The original plan was on design on each wall but Tony had suggested that they mix it up a bit. Tony sat up in his race-car bed and looked up at him.

"Gibbs what are you doing?" Tony asked rubbing his eyes.

"Watching you sleep." Gibbs replied.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked.

"No I just like watching you." Gibbs replied.

"OK do I have to get ready for school now?" Tony asked.

"Yes but remember you will get to see Amira at recess." Gibbs replied

"Oh yeah." Tony replied happily.

"Good now let's have breakfast and then get you off to school and me to work." Gibbs replied.

"Is it fun being an agent?" Tony asked.

"It can be but it is a lot of work. However it is very rewarding." Gibbs replied.

"Do you get to save lives?" Tony asked.

"Yes I do and if I can't save the life I can at least give the family answers." Gibbs explained.

"OK do you think I could be an agent one day?" Tony asked.

"If you do well in school and work very hard yes but don't grow up on me too fast." Gibbs explained.

"I won't I just want to make a difference one day." Tony replied.

"Good for you. If you take it seriously I will support you the whole way." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs helped Tony get dressed. It was lucky that a big difference between big and little Tony was that little Tony was left-handed. So he wasn't held back too much by his broken arm. Still getting dressed and other activities that he was used to doing with both hands were difficult. After eating breakfast together. Tony grabbed his backpack and headed out the door. While Gibbs went down to the basement and retrieved his phone. He heard the front door slam shut and Tony running. Followed by a heavy thud. Gibbs shoved his phone in his jeans pocket and raced up the stairs. He found Tony sprawled out on the kitchen floor.

"Tony are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I fell." Tony replied.

"I can see that are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Tony replied.

"Why were you running?" Gibbs asked helping Tony off the floor.

"Gibbs there's a strange man on your porch." Tony replied.

"Really? What does he look like?" Gibbs asked springing into action.

"He's old and he has a cane and he came out of a white truck and he asked me who I was and said I wasn't supposed to be here." Tony explained.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"LEROY! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU AND WHO IS THAT KID?!" Jack demanded.

"Dad?!" Gibbs called.

"Who else calls you Leroy?" Jack asked entering the kitchen.

"Fair point now why are you here?" Gibbs asked.

"Because you haven't called on answered you phone in two weeks." Jack replied.

"Sorry dad I've been busy." Gibbs replied.

"With what? You back at work?" Jack questioned.

"Yes but I only started back yesterday. I have been busy the past week and a half. With little Tony over here." Gibbs explained.

"Little Tony? Leroy are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked.

"I am fine. Dad this is Tony. I met him in Hawaii. He is eight and his dad left him alone. He was staying in the room beside mine. One day I heard him crying and went to check it out. When I got there he told me that his dad had abandoned him. So I called child services and next thing I know I have a son." Gibbs explained.

"Is this true Tony?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Well you are very lucky to be with my Leroy. He is a great dad and Leroy you are lucky to have found Tony. He seems like a very sweet little boy. I just have one question. Why didn't you call me when you first met the little guy?" Jack asked.

"I don't know I was so busy in Hawaii filling out paperwork. Then I was going to call when I got back to DC but Tony and I got in an accident. I walked away but Tony broke his arm and had a nasty concussion. I guess I just forgot." Gibbs admitted.

"It's alright." Jack assured.

"You look exhausted dad. How about you take a nap. Then we can hangout together after I get off work and pick Tony up from after school daycare?" Gibbs offered.

"Deal" Jack yawned,.

"Good night dad." Gibbs replied.

"Night grandpa Jack I can't wait to spend time with you!" Tony called.

"Night Leroy and I can't wait to spend time with you either little guy." Jack replied.

* * *

**A/N: Jack finally met Tony and I think they will really like each other. New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: Please vote in my new poll for the story Innocence.**


	10. Normalcy

Tony seemed a lot more relaxed on the way to his second day of school. Gibbs knew that it was because not only did he have a best friend but also a grandfather. Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the memory of Tony and Jack's first meeting. His dad seemingly fell in love with his new grandson from the moment. That Jack was assured that Tony belonged here and was not some strange kid taken in by his emotionally crushed son. He could see where Jack came from thinking that he had completely lost it or was dead.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"What is it son?" Gibbs questioned.

"Did grandpa Jack like me?" Tony asked.

"He loved you." Gibbs replied.

"Are we really going to spend time together later today?" Tony asked.

"Yes we are and if I can't get off work. He will pick you up and you guys can spend a little time together." Gibbs explained.

"That sounds like fun/" Tony replied.

"It will be just remember that my dad is old and can't run around much." Gibbs replied.

"It's OK I will be good for him." Tony assured.

"That's my boy." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Gibbs? Do you think Leyla and Amira could come over and see Jack?" Tony asked.

"I will call Leyla tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Tony replied.

"I am glad that you get along with Amira." Gibbs replied.

"She's the best." Tony replied.

"Her mom is pretty cool too." Gibbs replied.

"Leyla seemed really nice." Tony replied.

"She is I uh I really like her." Gibbs admitted.

"Well I figured you liked her since you trust her to pick us up." Tony replied.

"No Tony I really like Leyla. I want to date her." Gibbs explained.

"Oh!" Tony cried.

"I don't know if she likes me back but if she does. Would it be OK with you if I dated her?" Gibbs asked.

"It would be fine! I would love it if Amira was my sister." Tony replied.

"Good...Good" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. Part of him wished that he had kept Tony home and called himself in sick. So that they could spend some time with Jack but he had missed too much work and Tony needed to catch up on school.

"Morning Boss" McGee greeted.

"Morning McGee did you get an email from Vance? I got one but I accidentally deleted it then when I tried to bring it back I emptied my trash." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah he needs to talk to us about uh something." McGee replied.

"Could you be more specific?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes but you aren't going to like it." Bishop replied.

"Why? What is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"Uh well it's..." McGee stammered.

"We need to find Tony's replacement." Vance replied.

"Really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes it's been two months. It's time." Vance replied.

"I know it's been two months I figured if you hadn't by now you wouldn't" Gibbs replied.

"We were waiting to see what happened. While you were gone I just reassigned McGee and Bishop. I figured if you didn't come back I would give one of my SFA's their own team and make McGee their SFA and put Bishop on whichever team she wanted. That way I would only need one Probie." Vance explained.

"Oh well give me some profiles I guess." Gibbs replied.

"I know this is hard for you Agent Gibbs but it had to happen eventually. If you can't handle it I can borrow McGee for a day or two and he can help me find you a Probie." Vance offered.

"No Leon I have to do this." Gibbs replied.

"I will bring down the files of the Probie's I think you would like." Vance replied.

'Thank you Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Do you need some time?" Vance asked.

"I would like to go see Ducky." Gibbs admitted.

"Of course." Vance replied.

* * *

Gibbs took a deep breath as the elevator door slid open. He had lied to Leon. He did not want to find a replacement for Tony. Even though he had little Tony. He was still having a hard time accepting big Tony's death. At least he still had Ducky to turn to. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way into autopsy..

"Morning Duck." Gibbs greeted.

"Good morning Jethro. I am surprised to see you here." Ducky replied.

"Need to talk to you Duck." Gibbs grunted.

"Oh dear is everything OK?" Ducky asked.

"They want me to look for Tony's replacement." Gibbs replied.

'Leon told me that he was going to offer to look for Anthony's replacement himself." Ducky replied.

"He did and I turned it down and I know I have to look for one but I don't know this is all just too much still. I miss Tony so much." Gibbs explained.

"Jethro listen to me. The new agent will just be a new agent. He will not be a replacement for Anthony. Timothy has already been promoted to SFA and he is not a replacement. Anthony will always be in your heart." Ducky explained.

"I know it's just hard." Gibbs replied.

"Hard but necessary. Gerald did not even die but it was hard to look for a replacement. I am now closer to Mr. Palmer but that is only because he has been with me so long." Ducky explained.

"Where is Palmer?" Gibbs questioned.

"He is at the doctor's office with Breena." Ducky replied.

"Doctor's? Is she OK? She was having tests when we talked last week." Gibbs asked.

"Oh I am sorry I forgot that you have been home with Anthony all last week and kind of out of the loop. Last week they found out that Breena is expecting their first child." Ducky explained.

"Really? How far along is she? How is she doing?" Gibbs asked.

"She is around eight weeks now. She has pretty bad morning sickness but other than that she is doing well." Ducky assured.

"Great" Gibbs replied.

"How is your life going?" Ducky asked.

"Great Tony is doing well and my dad came in this morning." Gibbs replied.

"I did not know that Jackson was coming to town." Ducky commented.

"I didn't either he rushed down last night because he hadn't heard from me." Gibbs explained.

"Oh how do him and your young Anthony get along?" Ducky asked.

"They seemed to like each other." Gibbs replied.

"Excellent" Ducky replied.

* * *

Tony watched Amira and her friends play basketball. He had tried to play but the teacher made him sit on the sidelines because of his arm. So Amira had decided to make him their cheerleader. After a while Amira made the time out symbol with her hands and walked over and joined him on the bench. She kept looking over at the far side of the playground.

"T...Tony?" Amira called shakily.

"What is it Amira?" Tony asked.

"That man is taking pictures of you." Amira replied.

"We need to get the teacher!" Tony cried grabbing Amira's arm with his uninjured hand.

* * *

**A/N: Is somebody after our little Tony? Who are they and why? New chapter soon. Please r****eview and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: Please vote in the poll for Innocence. I narrowed it down to the top two boy and top two girl names and changed the middle name for Olivia. **


	11. Stalked

Gibbs arranged to have Jack pick Tony up from school. He thought it would be a good opportunity for the two to really get to know each other. On a more selfish note after spending his afternoon reviewing Probies to replace big Tony. He really just needed to go for a long run and maybe have a drink before heading home. At a little after five thirty. He dismissed McGee and Bishop. He hut down his computer and rested his head on his desk.

"Shouldn't you be heading out Boss? Tony's daycare closes soon." McGee asked.

"Jack picked Tony up this afternoon." Gibbs replied.

"That's good." McGee replied.

"Yeah cause I just need some time." Gibbs replied.

"Are you OK?" McGee asked.

"I just spent my afternoon looking for a replacement for my Senior Field Agent! Of course I am not OK!" Gibbs yelled.

"I am sorry Boss. I can imagine how hard that would be." McGee replied.

"There are still nights I can't sleep. Because every single time I close my eyes. I see Tony lying on the floor bleeding out and I hear the doctor say that he is gone. It's gotten better since I found little Tony but it still happens. Now I have to replace him." Gibbs explained.

"You remember what Ducky said. You will never replace Tony. You are just getting a new agent to make our team whole." McGee explained.

"Our team will never be whole again!" Gibbs cried.

"Boss you want to go out for a couple of drinks?" McGee offered.

"Will Delilah be OK?" Gibbs asked.

"She has therapy." McGee explained.

"Physical or physio?" Gibbs asked.

"The shrink." McGee replied.

"How is she doing mentally?" Gibbs asked,

"She still gets frustrated a lot but things are getting easier. Being back at work really helps a lot. She also is living alone now." McGee explained.

"Isn't that dangerous? How does she get in and out of the tub and stuff like that?" Gibbs asked.

"She has a machine that lifts her in and out of the tub and she can lift herself on to her bed and couch. She is lucky that she was already on the first floor." McGee explained.

"That's good to hear." Gibbs replied.

"Well just call me if you want to meet up." McGee replied.

"Thanks I am going for a run but I will call you after that." Gibbs replied.

"Great" McGee replied.

* * *

Tony curled up on the couch beside Jack. His new grandfather was watching a western he didn't recognize. He had seen a lot of classic movies for somebody his age but he had never really been interested in westerns but if Gibbs really liked them. He could see himself learning to enjoy then as well. Not to mention the movie took his mind off what happened at recess. He and Amira had told the teacher that somebody was taking pictures of him but when she checked it out. There was nobody there. She had told him that it was probably just their imaginations and sent him back to play with Amira and her other friends. Amira of course had waved her arms around and screamed and yelled about how ignorant the teacher was. Tony had tried to get her calmed down but she wouldn't let it go. He acted tough but in reality he was scared to death.

"You OK little guy? Are you hurting?" Jack asked.

"Today at school Amira saw a man taking pictures of me but when the teacher checked it out there wasn't anybody there. She said it was just our imaginations." Tony explained.

"Really? That's scary." Jack replied.

"Yeah what if the man comes back and hurts Amira?" Tony asked.

"What if he hurts you?" Jack questioned.

"That wouldn't matter. I am worried about Amira. She's my friend." Tony explained.

"Well I am worried about both of you. I am going to call Leroy right now." Jack replied.

"No he is busy." Tony argued.

"Somebody might be stalking his son. He can make time." Jack assured.

* * *

Gibbs held the beer mug up to his mouth. After taking a sip he slammed it back on to the table. Part of him wanted a second drink but he needed to get back to Tony and he didn't want to drive buzzed and put himself and others at risk. He was just about to take another sip. When he heard his cellphone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Leroy it's your dad."

"I figured is everything OK?'"

"No it is not."

"What's wrong? Is Tony hurting? His pills are in my bathroom."

"He isn't hurting. Today at school. His friend saw somebody taking pictures of them but the teacher didn't see anyone. So she just brushed it off as the kids imagination."

"What?! I will be right home!"

* * *

"Is everything OK Boss?" McGee asked.

"Tony said that somebody was taking pictures of him at school! The teacher didn't believe them but he swore it happened." Gibbs explained.

"Oh no poor Tony. I hope that he isn't in any danger." McGee replied.

"Me too but I have to get home to make sure he is OK." Gibbs replied.

"Oh of course go!" McGee cried.

* * *

Tony sat and waited by the door. Grandpa Jack had called Gibbs and he said that he would be home right away. He was still terrified. What if the person wasn't taking pictures of him but Amira? Worse what if the person hurt her or Gibbs instead. Gibbs's headlights shone in the window, Tony ran up the stairs, and hid in his bed. A few minutes later he heard Gibbs and Jack talking. A few minutes after that he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He buried himself under his blanket but Gibbs quickly pulled it off.

"Is it true what Jack told me about school today?" Gibbs asked.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony questioned.

"No you aren't but I am worried for you." Gibbs replied.

"What if the person was taking pictures of Amira instead?" Tony asked.

"Well then I will still find them." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Tony replied.

"Did you see the man at all?" Gibbs asked.

"No but I saw his car." Tony replied.

"Really what did it look like?" Gibbs asked.

"It was a white truck." Tony explained.

"Like my old one?" Gibbs asked.

"No smaller more like Jack's just newer." Tony explained

"Did you see a front license plate?" Gibbs asked.

"Kind of." Tony replied.

"Really what did it look like?" Gibbs asked.

"It was blue I couldn't see any of the letters." Tony explained.

"That's OK." Gibbs replied.

"I'm scared Gibbs." Tony admitted.

"It will be OK Tony." Gibbs assured. "It will be OK Tony."

* * *

**A/N: Who is stalking Tony and why? Senior or an old enemy of Gibbs? New chapter soon please review and thanks for reading**.


	12. Running Scared

Tony spent the rest of the week inside at recess. Just in case the strange man was taking pictures of him again. He wished that there was somebody to keep him and most importantly Amira safe but the school would not believe him and his description wasn't enough for Gibbs to find him. Friday afternoon when Mrs.. Clement dismissed them to recess. He headed downstairs to the library. Where the kids who were hurt, sick, in trouble, or had some other reason they couldn't go outside went. He reluctantly sat down at one of the tables and played a game of Go Fish with a fifth grade boy who used a wheelchair. He prayed that he would be in the cast the rest of the year. That would give him an excuse to not go outside to recess anymore. He missed playing with Amira but he didn't want to put her in danger.

"You go sit down in the back young lady. Wipe that smile off your face. Not only are you sitting inside during recess for the next week but we will also be calling your mother and you will stay after school today. Miss. Lang warned.

"Hi Tony!" A voice called.

"Amira what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"I got in trouble for fighting." Amira replied.

"Really? Are you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah this fifth grader cut ahead of me in line for the slide. So I told him to go back and he refused. Because I am just a little girl. So when he started to climb the ladder. I pulled his shirt and he kind of fell down. Then he stood up and tried to push me. So I punched him in the face. Then he kind of stumbled, fell back on to the ladder, and started to cry. He wasn't even bleeding that bad or anything. He is just a giant baby!" Amira explained.

"Oh well I'm sorry." Tony replied.

"Why are you in here? I haven't seen you since Tuesday. You didn't have to go back to the hospital right?" Amira asked.

"No I just didn't feel up to going to recess." Tony replied.

"Aw why not?" Amira asked.

"Because of the man taking pictures. Has he been back?" Tony asked.

"No" Amira replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Didn't Gibbs arrest him?" Amira asked.

"No I didn't give him a good enough description." Tony sighed.

"Oh that's too bad." Amira replied.

"Wait you saw him! Can you help Gibbs catch him?" Tony asked.

"I didn't see his face or anything but I kind of saw his clothes." Amira explained.

"Good" Tony replied.

"Hey sorry I didn't get to meet your grandpa Jack. Well I already met him but that was just on the phone once." Amira replied.

"Why didn't you? Gibbs tried calling a bunch of times." Tony asked.

"My mom wasn't feeling well." Amira replied.

"Oh well I hope she feels better quick." Tony replied.

"Yeah it's really bori..." Amira replied.

"AMIRA MICHAELA SHAKARJI! YOU ARE IN DETENTION NOT SOCIAL HOUR!" Mrs. Lang warned.

"FINE!" Amira snapped.

"We'll talk later." Tony whispered.

"OK" Amira replied.

* * *

Gibbs picked up the file for the tenth time that day. After five days he had somehow narrowed it down to two possible replacements for Tony. Jen Kramer was twenty-six years old about two years younger than Bishop. She had been with NCIS for two years working in records and had a Masters in criminology. She was more than qualified to be on his team. The other was Andy Duncan he was thirty-five and had worked with the NCIS in San Diego for the past five years but had moved to DC in hopes of moving up in the agency. He had been a SFA on his old team and was more interested in administration. Taking a deep breath he reached for his phone and dialed Leon's number.

"Hello?"

"Leon"

"What can I do for you Jethro?"

"I have decided on a replacement for Tony."

"Who?"

"Jen Kramer"

"I will call her and tell her to report to your team first thing tomorrow morning."

"Great"

"Are you sure about this? It was a pretty hasty decision for you and you haven't actually talked to anybody or seen them in action. You just read files."

"If she doesn't work out I will pick somebody else.

"Alright Jethro"

"I wish that Tony could still be here."

"I do to Jethro."

* * *

Gibbs surprised Tony with pepperoni pizza, soda, and ice cream for dinner that night. He thought it would be nice for a successful first week of school. At least he hoped it was successful. Tony had become withdrawn and nervous since he told him about the incident on the playground. He hadn't even gone to recess since that day. Not even knowing it was the only time he got to see his best friend was enough to inspire him to go outside.

"How was school today?" Gibbs asked.

"It was OK Amira got detention for fighting." Tony replied.

"That's too bad." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah they yelled at her for talking to me." Tony replied.

"Were you outside?" Gibbs asked.

"No she came into the library." Tony replied.

"Tony I wish that you would go to recess." Gibbs replied.

"I will once Amira tells you what the man was wearing. I didn't see it but she did. She was supposed to come over today but I guess she is grounded or something." Tony replied.

"I will call Leyla in the morning." Gibbs replied.

"OK. How was your day?" Tony asked.

"Pretty good I think I found my new agent." Gibbs replied,

"Really? Who did you pick?" Tony asked.

"A lady named Jen Kramer." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I hope she does a good job." Tony replied.

"Me too" Gibbs replied.

* * *

An hour later Gibbs and Tony were watching reruns of How I Met Your Mother on WGN. Gibbs had never seen the show. Since he had literally only had cable put in on Saturday. He thought that he would like it though it was funny and Barney reminded him of big Tony on steroids or something. It seemed a little adult for little Tony but he figured it would be OK. He heard his phone ring and quietly excused himself to answer.

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Yes I will be right there."

"Thank you"

* * *

"Tony?" Gibbs called reentering the living room.

"What is it Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"You are going to sit with my neighbor Mrs. Anderson until McGee gets over here to watch you."

"Where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Leyla collapsed she was rushed to the hospital." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: What is wrong with Leyla? Will she be OK or not? New chapter soon please review and thanks for reading**.


	13. He Can't Lose Her

Tony leaned back against the couch in disbelief. Amira had said that her mom wasn't feeling well but now she was in the hospital. His mom had been rushed to the hospital too but she did not come home. What if that happened to Amira? He knew that her dad and grandfather died a long time ago. He also knew that her mom was from Afghanistan and still had family there. Would Amira have to go back there if something happened to her mom? Then there was Gibbs. He told him that he liked Leyla. What if she died and her death made him like Senior? What would happen to him? Where would he go then? Would he have to go to Senior?

"Are you OK Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Is Leyla going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"I don't know Tony." Gibbs replied.

"What will happen if she isn't OK." Tony replied.

"What do you mean isn't OK?" Gibbs asked.

"What if she dies?" Tony questioned.

"Hey you are too young to be worrying about stuff like that." Gibbs said.

"I know but my mom died and I don't want it to happen to Amira's too." Tony explained.

"I feel the same way Tony but I am an old man. You are a kid. You just relax. I will be home as soon as I can. Be good for Mrs. Anderson and McGee." Gibbs said pulling his adoptive son into a tight hug.

"I will." Tony assured.

"That's my boy now I really have to go." Gibbs replied.

"Wait Gibbs can I go with you?" Tony asked.

"No hospitals are not good places for little kids unless you are a patient or visiting a sick person." Gibbs explained.

"I can visit Leyla though." Tony argued.

"Sorry buddy visiting hours are over and I don't even know what part of the hospital she is in there are some wings that kids are not allowed in." Gibbs explained.

"OK but hug Amira for me." Tony replied.

"I will." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs ran through the sliding doors or Georgetown University Hospital. He wished that he could trade places with Tony. He wanted to be the one sitting on the couch with a baby sitter. Instead of the adult who had to go to the hospital and wait to find out what was wrong with his friend. He was in love with Leyla Shakarji and now he may never get a chance to tell her. When he had called to invite her and Amira over to meet Jack. She had said that she wasn't feeling well. Now just three days later she had collapsed and was in the hospital.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I am looking for Leyla Shakarji." Gibbs replied.

"Are you family?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I am her next of kin, emergency contact, and I have power of attorney." Gibbs replied.

""Jethro Gibbs?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes mam" Gibbs replied.

"OK she is in the back getting tests. I will have somebody come and get you when she is ready for visitors." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you" Gibbs replied.

"Your welcome do you have anymore questions?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes Leyla has a six-year-old daughter named Amira. Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"Amira was taken to the Children's Home by the police. Don't worry she hasn't been put into the system. They actually have a special room for kids who need emergency temporary shelter. Life in Amira's case. A single parent is hospitalized and there is no family to take her. She will be released into the custody of either her mother or a parent approved adult." The receptionist' explained.

"I am her godfather. I can have my son's babysitter pick her up on the way to my house. Tony is with my neighbor right now but he is a handful and I don't know how long I will be here" Gibbs explained.

"Alright here is the number for the home." The receptionist replied.

"Thank you." Gibbs replied taking the slip of paper.

* * *

After calling The Children's Home and McGee, Gibbs walked to the nearest empty chair and picked up the nearest magazine. Which ended up being an ancient issue of Cosmo. He felt weird and kind of dirty reading it but he was pretty sure that if he moved again. He would throw-up. His head was filled with all kinds of horrible diseases that Leyla could be getting tested for. His mind went to his mom and her cancer. Then to Jenny and whatever terminal disease she had. He couldn't lose another important woman in his life. Especially not another one he loved. He wished that big Tony was alive and could be right here waiting with him. Except little Tony was the only living person he had ever told about his feelings for Leyla. He had told Mike but only over a year after he had already died. Since he wasn't suicidal he never even thought to tell Mike when he was still alive. Mike and his dad were probably the only people he would be even halfway concerned about if one of them was aiming a rifle at him. Everybody else he could take out in an instant.

"Are you Jethro Gibbs?" A doctor asked walking into the room.

"Yes I am." Gibbs replied.

"I am Doctor Curtis. I am treating Miss. Shakarji." Dr. Curtis replied.

"Is she alright?" Gibbs asked.

"She is very sick but also extremely lucky." Dr. Curtis replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"The main thing is a severe double ear infection. That is what caused her to collapse. She also has a raging case of strep throat. If it were just the strep I could send her home tonight but because of the ear infection and how close it is to her brain. I want her here for at least a couple of days," Dr. Curtis explained.

"Is she in the ICU?" Gibbs asked.

"No she is just in a regular room but it is past visiting hours and she is on some pretty powerful antibiotics and is pretty out of it right now anyway." Dr. Curtis replied.

"Can I bring her daughter by to see her tomorrow?" Gibbs asked.

"How old is her daughter?" Dr. Curtis asked.

"Six" Gibbs replied.

"I don't think that would be the best idea little kids are basically germ factories and she really can't afford to catch anything else. Plus she is pretty out of it." Dr. Curtis explained.

"I understand." Gibbs replied.

"Actually once she recovers a bit you may be able to bring her by for a short visit." Dr. Curtis replied.

"Great well I need to go. I need to get back to my son and Amira should be at my house. The guy I asked to watch Tony said he would pick her up on the way to relieve my neighbor." Gibbs replied.

* * *

**A/N: At least it's nothing too serious wrong with Leyla but will the fear Gibbs felt when he thought she was dying finally give him the courage to tell her how he feels? New chapter soon please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. True Feelings

With his baby sitter in the hospital and his baby sitter's kid temporarily in his care. Gibbs had no choice but to call in sick to work. He could start training Jen on Monday. At least then if they caught a case. He could arrange for somebody to pick the kids up from daycare. This weekend however was going to be devoted to Tony and Amira. Except for short visits to Leyla in the hospital but even then he would take the kids with him and leave them in the waiting room. Right now however he was sitting on the couch watching the kids play Operation on the floor in front of the TV. The night before when he came home and found the two of them curled up on the guest bed. Amira was resting her head on Tony's chest and he had wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Gibbsy?" Amira asked innocently.

"What is it baby girl?" Gibbs questioned.

"Is my mommy going to be OK?" Amira asked.

"Yeah she just has a really bad ear infection and strep-throat. She is going to be in the hospital for a few days but she will be just fine." Gibbs explained.

"Can I go see her?" Amira asked.

"Yes but not for a couple more days when she is feeling a little better." Gibbs replied.

"OK" Amira replied.

"Any more questions?" Gibbs asked.

"Where am I going to stay while my mom is sick?" Amira asked.

"You will stay here with Tony and I." Gibbs replied.

"What if you have to work?" Amira asked.

"I can arrange for somebody to pick you guys up from daycare and watch you until I can get home." Gibbs explained.

"OK" Amira replied.

"Now are you feeling OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes" Amira replied.

"Good now tell me if you start to feel bad. Can you promise that?" Gibbs replied.

"Uh-huh" Amira replied.

"Great now go back to playing with Tony." Gibbs replied patting Amira on the back.

"OK!" Amira cried excitedly.

* * *

Gibbs decided to visit Leyla around noon and stay for fifteen to thirty minutes. There was a McDonald's with a play area about five minutes from the hospital. That would make a nice lunch treat for Tony and Amira afterwords.

"Kids! Let's go!" Gibbs called.

"Where are we going?" Tony asked.

"I am going to visit Leyla in the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"But you said I couldn't go see her." Amira observed.

"You guys can't go see her but I can." Gibbs replied.

"Why can't we go see her?" Amira asked.

"They are worried about you passing germs on to her or you catching something from her. Besides the medicine they gave her makes her really tired and she may be asleep anyway." Gibbs explained.

"But she's going to be OK?" Tony asked.

"Yes she is." Gibbs assured.

"Good hey if we can't go to the hospital why are we coming with you?" Tony asked.

"You just can't go in her room but you can stay in the waiting room while I visit her." Gibbs replied.

"What if we get bored?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry there are plenty of books, magazines, and toys for us to play with." Amira explained.

"Yeah but sick people touched those. I don't like getting sick." Tony whined.

"Tony you can grab one of your own books or toys." Gibbs replied.

"Oh OK." Tony replied running up the stairs.

"Just don't take too long!" Gibbs called after him.

* * *

Leyla slowly opened her eyes. The sun was blinding the last time she remembered it was almost dark out and she was talking to her neighbor about something. How did she sleep so long? More importantly how did she get in her bed? She tried to sit up but felt a pulling sensation in her arm and heard a high-pitched screaming noise. She lay back on her pillow and took in her surroundings the sickly white walls and bed sheets, the sterile smell, and the machines. She was in the hospital. What had happened to her? Where was Amira? Was she OK? Was she in the hospital too? Was she dead? There was no way that she could handle losing her little girl. She had lost too many people already. She felt tears begin to sting her eyes. Maybe she was jumping to conclusions and Amira was just fine.

"Hey are you OK?" Somebody asked.

"Gibbs?" Leyla asked.

"Yeah now why are you crying?" Gibbs questioned.

"Why am I in the hospital? Where's Amira? Is she OK?" Leyla asked.

"You collapsed in your front yard and were rushed to the hospital. Thankfully you just have a raging ear infection and severe case of strep-throat. Both are pretty serious but the doctors say you are responding well to the antibiotics and should be home by mid-week."

"How long have I been here?" Leyla asked.

"Just since last night." Gibbs replied.

"Last night? Where is Amira? Is she OK? Please tell me they didn't take her to a foster home. She is Afghani-Ameican. Kids like her if they get put in the system if there are any terror attacks. I may never see her again. They'll say I am brain-washing her to be a terrorist. I've heard that in the grocery store. I can't...'" Leyla rambled.

"It's OK Amira is staying with Tony and I. She is actually in the waiting room right now but they want you to be a little stronger before they let her see you. She is perfectly fine and Tony is doing an excellent job protecting her." Gibbs explained.

"Thank you so much Jethro." Leyla replied.

"Anything for you." Gibbs replied.

"You are such a gentlemen." Leyla replied.

"Thank you but am afraid I have to go. I promised the kids I would take them to lunch and I've already stayed for almost an hour. I said no more than thirty minutes." Gibbs asked.

"No go they should be enjoying their Saturday not waiting around in a hospital." Leyla replied.

"Thank you so much Leyla I will be back tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Leyla turned her head and watched Jethro walk out of the room. In a sick and selfish way she wished that she were sicker and had barely fought back from the brink of death and just like in the movies. Jethro would pick her up from her hospital bed and confess that he had been in love with her for years. She couldn't could be that selfish. What kind of mother would put her child through the trauma of nearly losing her only living parent. Just so somebody she loved could admit his feelings for her. Who was she kidding. He would never go for her. She was far from the fair-skinned, freckled, red-heads he usually liked. Plus there was the age difference he was old enough to be her father and she was only about ten years older than his daughter.

"Let it go Leyla. He will never love you." Leyla whispered to herself.

* * *

**A/N: The feelings between Leyla and Gibbs are mutual but will they have the courage to admit how they feel? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. He's Back

Before Gibbs and the kids knew it Monday had arrived. Gibbs wrote a note explain that due to her mother being in the hospital Amira was staying with him for a few days and should an emergency arise Breena Palmer would pick the kids up. To make sure the note got delivered to the right person. He walked the kids inside and delivered the note himself. By the time he arrived to work McGee and Bishop had already arrived. Standing in front of the desk that had belonged to Kate, Ziva, and for her first couple of months on the team Bishop. Were Leon and short woman with light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs this is Agent Kramer." Vance introduced.

"Jennifer Myra Kramer but I go by Jen." Jen introduced.

"It is very nice to meet you I am Jethro Gibbs but I go by Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"It is good to meet you too. I hope that I make a good addition to your team." Jen replied.

"Just the fact that you got picked is good. I am Timothy McGee by the way." McGee replied.

"And I am Eleanor Bishop but I prefer Ellie." Bishop replied.

"Now that everybody is acquainted let's get to work." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss." McGee replied.

"Of course." Bishop said.

"Can't wait." Jen replied.

* * *

When he first arrived to school Tony was planning on going outside to recess. Until he remembered that Amira had detention the rest of the week. Even though he knew that detention kids weren't supposed to interact with the kids who either couldn't attend recess due to injury or illness or simply chose not to go outside and he didn't want to get Amira in anymore trouble. The playground was boring without her. The other kids thought he was weird because he came to school so late in the year and Gibbs was so old. When the bell rang for recess he started out the door with the other kids.

"I need to talk to you Tony." Mrs. Clement said stopping him on the way out the door.

"Am I in trouble?" Tony asked.

"You are not in trouble Tony. I just wanted to let you know the library is closed today due to staff meetings. The kids with detention are in Mr. Weeks's classroom and the kids like you who are hurt or do not want to go to recess will report to Ms. Benson's classroom. I just wanted to make sure you knew." Mrs. Clement explained.

"Oh well is it OK if I go outside?" Tony asked.

"Of course but please be careful with your arm." Mrs. Clement replied.

"I will I really scared Gibbs when I broke it in the first place." Tony assured.

"If you start to feel uncomfortable you can go to Ms. Benson's room. She is in room 214." Mrs. Clement explained.

"OK but I will be fine." Tony assured.

* * *

Around eleven-thirty Gibbs dismissed his team for lunch. It was Bishop's turn to pick up lunch and McGee had gone with her so he could pick up a birthday card for his mom at the card shop next to the restaurant. Leaving Jen and Gibbs alone in the bullpen. Jen slowly made her way over to Gibbs's desk.

"May I help you?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you OK? I mean you postponed meeting with me and you seemed really stressed when you got to work. I understand you've had a kind of hard life. That's why I was asking." Jen questioned.

"I am fine I just had to drop my son and his friend off at school." Gibbs replied.

"You have a son?" Jen asked.

"Yeah Tony he's eight I adopted him recently." Gibbs explained.

"Good for you my parents adopted my brothers. They got one as a baby but the other two were six and eleven." Jen explained.

"You know Palmer in autopsy was going to adopt but they had some problems and then his wife got pregnant. They still want to adopt but they are going to wait a while. You should talk to him or have your parents talk to him." Gibbs explained.

"Of course. Hey is this the guy I replaced?" Jen asked noticing the picture of Tony that had sat on Gibbs's desk since he returned to work.

"Yeah that's Tony. He was a great guy but it's really hard for me to talk about him." Gibbs explained.

"Oh sorry" Jen replied.

"Rule six never apologize it shows weakness." Gibbs said.

"Uh OK" Jen replied returning to her desk.

* * *

Tony took a seat on the bench in the back of the playground he turned around and faced the street on the other side of the fence. He couldn't really do much on the playground because of his arm but at least he could take the opportunity to people watch and practice investigating. A large white truck swung into the parking lot. It was the truck that Amira and him had seen. A tall man wearing a baseball cap, white t-shirt, plaid jacket, jeans, and a camera around his neck. Climbed out and started snapping pictures of him. Tony jumped up and ran across the playground.

"Where do you think you are going young man?" Miss. Lang demanded.

"I am going to Ms. Benson's room." Tony replied.

"Shouldn't you have decided to stay inside before?" Miss. Lang asked.

"I thought I wanted to play out here but that man was back taking pictures of me." Tony replied.

"Anthony that is just Mr. Wright one of our subs. He works as photographer on the side and must have just come from a job. I cannot believe you would let that little terror Amira brain-wash you like that. Now go and play and I do not want to hear any more of this photographer nonsense." Miss. Lang warned.

"But I saw him and..." Tony stammered.

"Get lost or you have detention the rest of the week!" Miss. Lang warned.

"Please you have to believe me!" Tony begged.

"You really don't know when to quit. Do you? Detention for a week and I will be calling Gibbs." Miss. Lang hissed.

"Fine! Call Gibbs! He will care!" Tony cried.

"Now your back talking? That is it we are going to the principal!" Miss. Lang yelled.

"Yes m...mam." Tony stammered.

* * *

**A/N: Who is Mr. Wright really? What will happen when Gibbs finds out the way Miss. Lang has treated Tony? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	16. Absolute Terror

Tony was glad that he would get to see Amira at daycare. Ordinarily she was only there Tuesday's through Friday's. Because those were the days that Leyla worked. It would be at least three hours until he saw Gibbs and he needed a friend. He was still really scared by what happened at recess. The principal had let him off with a warning because he was new but he said that if there were anymore incidents. He would have to give him detention and call Gibbs. Still Tony felt sick and afraid. He hated the idea of disappointing or upsetting Gibbs. Tony sat down on the floor of the cafeteria where they had detention and just stared at the wall.

"Tony?! Are you OK Tony?" Amira asked.

"No" Tony admitted.

"You better not be getting sick like my mom. It would upset Gibbs and me too much if you ended up in the hospital too!" Amira replied.

"I'm not sick just scared." Tony replied.

"Scared of what?" Amira asked.

"The man was back." Tony replied.

"The one who was taking pictures of you?" Amira asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Did they call the police?" Amira asked.

"No Miss. Lang said that I was lying and it was because I was friends with you." Tony explained.

"That makes me so mad! Miss. Lang is so mean!" Amira cried.

"She made me go to the principal." Tony added.

"Oh no do you have detention? Did he call Gibbs?" Amira asked.

"No he let me off with a warning this time." Tony replied.

"That's too bad." Amira replied.

"Why?" Tony questioned.

"Because if he had called Gibbs. Then Gibbs would know that Miss. Lang was mean to you and he would come here and deal with her." Amira explained.

"Oh well I guess that would be better." Tony replied.

"Don't worry you can tell him as soon as you get home." Amira assured.

"What if he has a case?" Tony questioned.

"Then we will have Breena call him." Amira explained.

"I am glad that somebody cares." Tony replied.

"Lots of people care. Did you see the man better this time?" Amira asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Did you see his face?" Amira questioned.

"No but I saw his clothes." Tony replied.

"Good maybe we should write it down just in case you forget before Gibbs gets home." Amira replied.

"I agree" Tony replied.

"I will go and get some paper and a pencil." Amira replied.

"Good" Tony replied.

"No you will not. If you and your little friend insist on playing your little game. Then you will have to do it outside." Miss. Lang warned.

"I don't feel like going outside." Tony argued.

"If you feel like making up stories. You feel like going outside." Miss. Lang argued.

* * *

Tony cautiously followed Amira out to the playground. He wished that Ms. Clement was here but she had to take her child to a doctor's appointment. So it was just Miss. Lang and a man who worked in the cafeteria. Along with a couple of kids from the high school across the street who were getting credit for a class. He doubted that any of the other helpers would believe him since they didn't know him that well but Miss. Lang had openly discussed his behavior that afternoon. At least Amira had vowed to protect him. Once they were outside she climbed to the very top of the jungle gym and watched the back parking lot where Mr. Wright had parked both times he had come. Tony climbed underneath the jungle gym and watched from between the bars. He was too afraid to be out in the open. Especially when the truck stopped outside the school. This time Mr. Wright or whoever he really was didn't have his camera. Instead he reached into his jeans pocket and grabbed something. Tony watched as a paper air-plane sailed across the playground and landed in front of him. Tony climbed out from underneath the jungle gym and read the note.

"_Tell daddy Gibbs to start building a tiny coffin. You're going to need it."_

"A...Ammirra?" Tony stammered.

"What wrong Tony?" Amira asked.

"Here" Tony replied handing Amira the note.

"Tony this is really bad! I am getting the other teacher!" Amira cried.

"He won't believe me! I need Gibbs! I just want Gibbs!" Tony sobbed.

"O...OK you stay here. I will have somebody call him." Amira replied helping Tony to the bench next to the jungle gym.

"Th...thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs and his team had just returned from a crime scene involving a dead lieutenant. He was extremely impressed with Jen. While it was no big deal to him, McGee, and even Bishop. It was fairly gruesome for a first time at a real crime scene. He knew that Probie McGee would have lost his lunch at something like that but Jen had kept herself together for the most part. She was pretty quiet on the drive back but she remained calm through the entire investigation. He was surprised to see Leon waiting at his desk when the team reentered the bullpen.

"Is everything alright Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"While you were gone I got a call from Tony's daycare. They said they tried to reach you but they kept getting message that you were out of service." Vance explained.

"Yeah we had to go pretty deep in the woods to get to our body. Is Tony OK?" Gibbs replied.

"I don't know. He won't tell anybody what happened but Mr. Hobbs the daycare director said that. The kids were having outdoor playtime. When Amira came running inside demanding that somebody call Gibbs and when he went on the playground to see what was going on Tony was crying for you and vomiting. The nurse checked him out and doesn't have a fever or any signs of illness but he is completely flipped out and won't talk to anybody." Vance explained.

"I will pick him up and bring him back here I guess." Gibbs replied.

"No he needs you more than NCIS right now." Vance replied

"Thank you Leon." Gibbs replied.

"Can you three handle the case on your own or should I pass it to anther team?" Vance asked the others.

"I've worked without Gibbs and been the team lead before. I can handle it. As long as Bishop and Jen are OK." McGee assured.

"I think we can handle it." Bishop added.

"If they can do it I can." Jen replied.

* * *

**A/N: What does "Mr. Wright" have against Gibbs? New chapter will be up soon and Gibbs will confront Miss. Lang then. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Miss Lang

Gibbs broke multiple traffic laws rushing to Johnson Elementary. His gut was telling him that all of this was because of the man who had photographed Tony. It was driving him crazy that the descriptions that Tony and Amira had given him weren't enough to find that son of a bitch. Of course the school was being no help. When Gibbs called the principal Tuesday night. He claimed to not know anything. When he arrived to the school. He found Tony and Amira in the nurses office. Tony was curled up on the bed facing the wall sobbing out loud. Amira was sitting on the other side of the room in a folding chair drumming her fingers on the sides of the chair.

"Oh Gibbs! I am so glad you are here!" Amira cried.

"I'm sorry I was at a crime scene but I got here as soon as I could." Gibbs apologized.

"It's OK I'm just glad you are here now." Amira replied.

"Me too do you have any idea what's wrong with Tony?" Gibbs questioned.

"He's back" Amira replied darkly.

"Who?" Gibbs asked even though he already knew the answer.

"The man who was taking pictures of Tony." Amira replied.

"That's what I was afraid of. Did you see him better this time?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony saw his clothes but he also left this." Amira replied handing Gibbs the paper.

"Did you tell a teacher?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony did I had detention for fighting remember? Well he told her but she didn't believe him. She said that he was trying to get attention and then yelled at us for not going outside at daycare. Even though Tony was really afraid of the man at recess." Amira explained.

"What was the name of the teacher Tony told?" Gibbs asked.

"Miss. Lang" Amira replied.

"Where is she?" Gibbs questioned.

"In the cafeteria." Amira replied.

"Stay with Tony! I will be right back!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

Gibbs stormed down the hall to the cafeteria. He couldn't believe what Amira had told him. Why would Tony lie about somebody stalking him? Now he had actually been threatened and he was too afraid to tell anyone. Convinced that if he did they would think that he was just looking for attention. Gibbs flung the cafeteria door open and stormed inside.

"Where is Miss. Lang?!" Gibbs demanded.

"That's me." Miss. Lang replied.

"May I speak with you privately?" Gibbs demanded.

"Sir I can't leave these children to deal with your personal problem." Miss. Lang replied.

"This isn't a request!" Gibbs barked.

"Susan, I can take the kids outside if you want?" Mr. Hobbs offered.

"Probably for the best while I deal with this lunatic." Miss. Lang replied.

* * *

"What is so important that you insist on storming in here and scarring the children?" Miss. Lang demanded once the kids were outside.

"I am Jethro Gibbs! Tony Gibbs's father!" Gibbs barked.

"Oh well now I see where he gets it." Miss. Lang replied.

"Get's what?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Acting like a lunatic. Two different times he has claimed that somebody is taking pictures of him. I sent him to the principal today but he just let it slide." Miss. Lang explained.

"Did you ever think that maybe he wasn't making it up?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well I may have if he hadn't of had that little terrorist Amira with him the first time." Miss. Lang replied.

"Did you just call a student a terrorist?!" Gibbs hissed.

"You don't know this girl. She is always getting into fights and causing trouble." Miss. Lang replied.

"Actually I do know Amira and she is actually a very sweet girl." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah right. Well I guess your boy is the sweetest kid and he would never make up something like that?" Miss. Lang questioned.

"He wouldn't and I have proof this is real." Gibbs replied.

"Oh yeah what?" Miss. Lang smirked.

"This!" Gibbs yelled shoving the note into Miss. Lang's hands.

"That is so fake! Those little brats had a pen and paper before we went outside." Miss. Lang argued.

"I know for a fact that Amira hasn't learned cursive yet and what Tony knows is very limited and sloppy." Gibbs argued.

"You really are stupid. Aren't you?" Miss. Lang asked.

"I'm not stupid! I am mad because my child was threatened and you don't care!" Gibbs yelled.

"No your child is a little bully who demands attention and likes scaring his classmates!" Miss. Lang argued.

"Really did any of his classmates say they were scared?" Gibbs demanded.

"Well no." Miss. Lang replied.

"Then why would you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because your son is a psycho who needs a therapist." Miss. Lang replied.

"Enough with the name calling! No educator should be calling students names!" Gibbs yelled.

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Miss. Lang demanded.

"Go to the school-board!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fine go! Come to think of it I hope that Tony is being stalked and he gets murdered! He deserves to be dead!" Miss. Lang shouted.

"What did you just say?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I said that I hope that Tony gets murdered!" Miss. Lang yelled.

"Why would you say that?!" Gibbs demanded.

"Because he deserves to die!" Miss. Lang yelled.

"No child deserve to die!" Gibbs bellowed.

"Tony does! What's it to you?!" Miss. Lang ordered.

"Because I have already had two children be murdered!" Gibbs barked.

"Oh did poor Gibbs have to bury two children? Well if they were anything like Tony they deserve to be dead." Miss. Lang replied.

"That is it!" Gibbs yelled shoving Miss. Lang to the ground.

* * *

It wasn't until after Miss. Lang jumped up and stormed out of the cafeteria. Ranting about knowing where Tony got it and calling the police. That Gibbs realized what he had done. He was filled with dread. What if the police took Miss. Lang's side? What if they took him to jail? What if they took Tony away from him? What if while he was in jail that lunatic got Tony? Was it possible that he had just signed his son's death warrant?

"Are you Mr. Gibbs?" A man asked.

"Yes sir" Gibbs replied nervously.

"I am Principal Summers and I heard your conversation with Miss. Lang." Principal Summers greeted.

"I am sorry I know I overreacted." Gibbs replied.

"Are you kidding? If it had been me that woman would be dead." Principal Summers replied.

"So the police won't be called?" Gibbs asked.

"I have called them but only to escort Miss. Lang off campus and she will be banned from the property and have to make an appeal before the school-board." Principal Summers replied.

"Thank you for believing me." Gibbs replied.

"No problem now go to your son and make sure his stalker is locked up forever." Principal Summers replied.

* * *

**A/N: Miss. Lang can't mess with Tony anymore but how far will "Mr. Wright" go? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Under Attack

Amira tried her best to comfort Tony in the backseat. Gibbs gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white and glared out the windshield. What had happened to his son that day made his blood boil. He tried to take solace in the fact that Miss. Lang was fired and could never mess with Tony again but knowing that psycho was still out there. Sending his son death threats and stalking him on the playground. He couldn't go through that again failing to protect a child. Letting some sick bastard take his baby from him. Once he got home he took the kids inside and stepped back out on the porch. He was not going to even try to handle this alone. He called Leon and prayed that NCIS would be able to help him out.

"Hello"

"Leon you have to take my team off the case."

"Jethro they said they can handle it."

"Some psycho is threatening my son! I need them to catch that bastard and make him pay!"

"What?!"

"I went to pick Tony up from school and Amira showed me this note. It said that Tony needed to tell me to build a little casket because Tony was going to need it. They told me that he had taken pictures of Tony on the playground."

"Oh boy did the school do anything about it?"

"The playground monitor accused him of making it up. She doesn't like him or Amira. I confronted her and it got ugly. Long story short she's fired."

"Well that's good news anyway."

"Just send somebody over to get the note. I am not going to drag Tony out again. Make sure Abby know that Amira, Tony, and I handled it."

"Right away Gibbs."

* * *

Tony still had not stopped crying when Gibbs got back inside. At least he had stopped throwing up before they left the school. All Gibbs could do was sit on the couch and hold his son close. Anytime he tried to move Tony would scream louder. When McGee came to collect the note. He informed him. That under directorial orders. He was to keep Tony home from school the next day and spend the day with him. He was too close to the case anyway.

"I don't want to die!" Tony wailed.

"You aren't going to. My team is going to take care of it and you will be safe." Gibbs assured.

"He told you to build a casket!" Tony sobbed.

"We're going to find him and make his life miserable." Gibbs assured.

"Miss. Lang didn't care!" Tony cried.

"She is gone now. She can't hurt you anymore." Gibbs promised,

"But Mr. Wright can!" Tony yelled.

"My team will take care of him." Gibbs vowed.

"I'm scared! Don't leave me Gibbs! Don't leave me!" Tony cried.

"I won't just calm down and let it out. Let it out." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Gibbs ordered a pizza for himself and Amira. Tony said that he still felt sick and was too upset to eat. He ordered a large so there would be plenty of leftovers in case Tony got hungry later on. He called Ducky and asked him to pick up some broth. So he could at least get something inside of his son. He heard somebody knocking on the door. He knew that Ducky would just come in so he assumed it was the pizza. He left Tony sitting on the couch with Amira and went to get the door. There was no pizza guy on the porch. Instead there was a medium cardboard box sitting on the welcome mat. Confused he bent down to pick it up. He smiled when he saw that it was addressed to him and Tony. Jack must have sent him a little something from Stillwater. He closed the door behind him and opened the parcel. Inside was a manila envelope addressed to him and a smaller package addressed to Tony. He set Tony's package on the table by the door and opened his envelope. A piece of paper and twenty photographs fell out. Every photograph was of Tony some were at school, others were of him in public, and there were two of Tony playing on the floor of his bedroom. His nauseous feeling only got worse when he read the note.

"_You probably don't remember me agent Gibbs. I am just another face to you. Like you could remember every life you ruined but I remember you. I remember your face when you killed my son in cold blood. I vowed my vengeance that day but somebody had beaten me to the punch and killed your little girl. For years I lay awake at night praying to find somebody who meant enough to you and was weak enough for me to kill. A month ago I got my wish. When you found your precious son Tony. Now at long last I can take my revenge. Go downstairs and build a nice little coffin for Tony. I will be their smiling when you are crying over his cold dead body. A.J.R_

* * *

Gibbs's hands shook as he called McGee. His son was nothing more than a pawn in somebody's sick game of revenge and he had to stop it. He would not bury a third child or a second Tony. His only comfort since he lost his beloved SFA.

"McGee" Gibbs grunted

"What is it Boss?" McGee asked.

"I got another threatening note. This one came with a bunch of pictures of Tony and a small package for him." Gibbs explained.

"We will be right there." McGee replied.

"Bring the bomb squad." Gibbs ordered eying the package.

* * *

Alexander Jerald Ramon slammed the front door to his apartment. He walked over to the couch and flipped on ZNN. Praying he would see a breaking news story that an NCIS agent had lost his son. He heard the front door open and his roommate and accomplice entered.

"How did it go?" Andy asked.

"I sent dropped the package on Gibbs's porch. ZNN hasn't reported anything yet but they may not have gotten the story yet. You?" Alex replied.

"Agent Kramer started with Gibbs and nobody else is looking for an agent locally. I can't believe I left San Diego for this! I could have been an Agent In Charge is I stayed there!" Andy yelled.

"I know but just think soon that little bastard will be dead and Gibbs will be miserable." Alex offered.

"I know I can't wait." Andy smirked.

"You know you could be on Gibbs's team. If Jen suddenly became incapacitated." Alex commented slyly.

* * *

**A/N: Now you know who Mr. Wright really is and why he wants Tony dead but who is Andy and why does he hate Gibbs? More on Alex's son later. New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Threats

By the time the team arrived Gibbs could barely breathe. He was racking his brain trying to remember who A.J.R was. He knew that Alejandro Riviera's initials were A.J.R but Pedro was his father not his son. Besides Alejandro had been detained by customs six months after taking Jack hostage and had been in prison ever since. There was very little chance he would know about Tony. Besides any mail from him was read before even being sent out and a death threat would never make it out. All Gibbs knew was that he had never killed anybody in cold blood. Even if that is what A.J.R thought. He was snapped to attention by a boom.

"Tony! Amira!" Gibbs shouted.

"It's OK Boss the bomb squad just defused the bomb sent to Tony. It was set to go off when Tony opened the package. Luckily it was small and while it may have messed him up pretty bad I don't think it would have killed him." McGee assured.

"Where's my baby?" Gibbs asked.

"Jen took them down to the basement." McGee explained.

"Is this over? I just want it to be over and be holding Tony again." Gibbs begged.

"No Boss we need to talk about this. Then Bishop, Jen, and I will handle everything we can have other agents help us if we need but you are off the case. Your job is to take care of Tony. Vance is sending a couple of agents over to provide protection detail for you and Tony." McGee explained.

"I appreciate the protection detail and I won't turn it down but if anybody comes for Tony I am going to put a bullet between their eyes." Gibbs replied.

"Hopefully we will bring whoever did this in before they can do anymore harm. Tell me anything you can about A.J.R." McGee replied.

"I don't know. I never killed anyone in cold blood McGee. You have to believe that much." Gibbs replied.

"I know you would never kill anyone in cold blood boss but you would if somebody had done something wrong and you had no choice." McGee explained.

"That's the thing I have pulled the trigger on a lot of people and I can't remember all of them. Just like the note said." Gibbs replied.

"The note also says that A.J.R saw his son get murdered. Is it possible that when you killed Pedro Hernandez his father saw and he is A.J.R? Perhaps Alejandro is named after him?" McGee suggested.

"No Pedro's father died long before Shannon and Kelly. Besides he would have to be in his seventies or eighties by now and the man Tony described was closer to mine." Gibbs explained.

"Boss we have to get this evidence back to NCIS. I am going to send Abby over and have her hypnotize you. See if that brings anything back. I hope we find whoever is threatening Tony and I hope that you both come through this unharmed." McGee replied.

"Me too McGee me too." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After the team left. Gibbs went and sat in the basement with Tony and Amira. He was not letting those kids out of his sight until the protection detail arrived. Protection detail... he tried to fight it but his mind flash backed to Shannon and Kelly. They had been under protection and it wasn't enough. They were still murdered. Gibbs didn't blame the agent. Mike and Ducky both spoke very highly of him. Admittedly when the deaths of his girls were still fresh in his mind. He cursed Agent Jon's name but when he joined NCIS and was tasked with protecting people. He realized that sometimes stuff happened and sometimes tragedy was unpreventable. If only this A.J.R would realize that before it became too late for Tony.

"Gibbs I'm really scared." Tony blurted out.

"I know buddy I am too but I am going to protect you and NCIS is sending two agents over to look out for us." Gibbs assured.

"Who is A.J.R and why does he or she want to hurt Tony?" Amira questioned.

"I don't know who A.J.R is but a long time ago I did something wrong and it hurt them and now they think the only way to make it right. Is to hurt Tony." Gibbs explained.

"That's really mean!" Amira spat.

"I know it is Amira but NCIS is going to find them and they won't be able to threaten or hurt Tony ever again." Gibbs assured.

"Gibbs if A.J.R kills me. I love you." Tony commented.

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him." Gibbs assured.

* * *

Gibbs heard somebody knocking on the door. After grabbing his handgun from the gun safe and ordering the kids to stay put until he said otherwise. He made his way up the basement stairs and to the front door. To his relief when he looked out the window. He saw Agents Perez and Allen standing on the porch. He quickly opened the door and ushered them inside. After letting the kids out of the basement. He sent them straight upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for bed. The three adults sat around the kitchen table and talked about what was going to happen.

"I am sorry that somebody is after Tony, Agent Gibbs." Agent Perez apologized.

"We will do anything in our power to make sure he is safe." Agent Allen added.

"I know you will and nobody is going to be sorry except for the son of a bitch who targeted my son when I get my hands on them." Gibbs snapped.

"We have decided to sleep in shifts throughout the night. I will take the first shift from nine until one then Allen will sleep from one until five. I guess we will sleep on the couch." Perez explained.

"Instead of sleeping in shifts. You can alternate sleeping upstairs and on the couch. Either trade-off every night or in shifts during the night. If somebody comes in you will know." Gibbs offered.

"Where will you sleep?" Allen asked.

"I am sleeping in Tony's room. He is probably going to have nightmares all night anyway." Gibbs replied.

"Alright" Perez agreed.

"Hold on this is Vance." Gibbs interrupted.

* * *

"What is it Leon?"

"I wish that it was news about Tony but I am afraid it is bad news about one of your agents."

"Who? What happened?"

"Jen Kramer was involved in a hit and run on her way to get some food for her and the team."

"What?! Is she OK?"

"Luckily yes. Her husband said that she had a minor concussion, three broken ribs, and a broken ankle. She is going to be just fine but she will be out of commission for a while."

"That's excellent but what about my team?"

"I have already contacted Agent Duncan. He didn't pick up but I left a voice-mail instructing him to be in at eight am sharp tomorrow. "

* * *

Alex and Andy watched as Andy's SUV crashed into the Potomac. They didn't know if it was good or bad that Agent Jen Kramer had not only survived her little hit and run but also escaped without too severe of injuries. It was good because if they somehow got caught in what they did. They would escape manslaughter charges. Andy's uncle had gotten away with a hit and run ten years earlier by claiming that he panicked. He had served a year in jail his sentence was three but he made parole. If they got a good enough lawyer they could get similar sentences. However it was bad because she had lived and her injuries weren't bad enough to keep her out of the field for too long. What if Vance let Gibbs's team work as a trio until she got back. They saw on ZNN that the bomb had been defused and that Tony was safe. "The Boy" and "The Agent" as ZNN daubed them "to protect their identities" were under protection detail at an undisclosed location. Alex knew that if he stuck around it wouldn't be long before he was caught. That night he would pack up and move to his uncle's cabin. Andy would stick around and hopefully get the job with Team Gibbs. He would get close to Gibbs and Tony. Then once he had the trust of both. He would find an excuse to get Tony in his car and bring him to Alex. Then they would finish the job and deliver Tony's head to Gibbs. As for his body they were debating between burying it in the woods behind the cabin and building a house with a foundation over it or sending it chopped up to Jackson Gibbs in Stillwater.

* * *

**A/N: Alex and Andy are really twisted and evil. Hopefully Gibbs will catch on before Andy can take Tony. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. The Reason

Gibbs was up bright and early the next morning. Even though Vance had insisted that he and Tony take a mental health day to recover from the ordeal of the night before. He would still have to stop by NCIS and brief Agent Duncan on his rules and what exactly it meant to be on his team. He also wanted to make sure that Andy knew. That even though he had been the Senior Field Agent in San Diego. McGee was his SFA and if he didn't like that he could just walk. He hated to give somebody a demotion but McGee was the Senior Agent. Andy had only gotten fast promotions due to his Agent in Charge retiring within six months of him joining. He hoped that Tony was getting some sleep. The previous night had been horrible for both. Tony had nightmares and cried all night. While Gibbs lay awake fearing that every noise he heard was AJR coming for his son. He felt bad but it was time to get Amira to school and him and Tony to the office.

"AMIRA! TONY! WAKE UP!" Gibbs called.

"Why do I have to go today?" Amira whined coming down the stairs.

"I am sorry Amira but nobody is after you and your mom doesn't want you missing anymore school." Gibbs explained.

"Please don't leave me alone. What if AJR comes for me at school?" Tony pleaded.

"I am not leaving you alone. We just have to go to Head Quarters real quick. So that I can talk to Andy about being on my team." Gibbs assured.

"I thought you picked Jen to be your new agent?" Tony questioned.

"I did but she was in an accident last night. She is going to be OK but she has to take a few weeks off to get better." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well I hope she gets better soon. She was really nice when she took care of me and Amira last night." Tony replied.

"If it makes you feel better I talked to her husband last night and he said that she will only be unable to work for a week or two. She will have to be on desk duty until her cast comes off and her ribs heal but she wants everything back to normal as soon as possible." Gibbs explained.

"It does make me feel better. I just hope that Andy is as nice as Jen." Tony replied.

"I do too but if I don't like his attitude he is off my team. I don't care how good he is at his job. If he gives me trouble McGee, Bishop, and I can work as a trio for a few more weeks." Gibbs explained.

"You sound like grandpa Mike." Amira observed.

"Well he was the one who taught me how to be an agent." Gibbs explained.

"He was teaching me to be an agent when he died." Amira replied sadly.

"Well if you want I can teach you what it means to be an agent." Gibbs offered.

"Could you?! It's exactly what I want to do when I grow up! I want to make bad guys cry and then toss then in jail and then make then eat the key!" Amira cried.

"Now you are sounding like your grandfather." Gibbs chuckled.

"Could you teach me how to be an agent too? Once AJR is gone?" Tony asked.

"Of course I can Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Really? I'm good enough to be an agent? Cause there are bad guys after me and if I were good enough they wouldn't be." Tony questioned.

"Tony, agents have bad guys after them all the time. It makes no difference." Gibbs replied.

"Grandpa Mike always told me and my mom that what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Now my mom says it all the time." Amira explained.

* * *

Alex Ramon sat on the porch of his uncles cabin. His rifle sat behind him out of sight from any hikers who might pass by and question why he is waiting with a rifle but close enough to where he could just grab it if any cops came looking for him of Andy was able to snatch Tony sooner than they planned. Andy should be at NCIS Head Quarters right now. Beginning stage two of the revised Revenge on Jethro Gibbs plan. Stage one was to knock Jen out of commission. With any luck very soon Andy would pull up with Tony in the truck and their plan would be complete. He smiled at the image of Gibbs on his knees crying out mournfully for his son. If it was anything like when Agent DiNozzo died it would be beautiful. Agent DiNozzo had been a surrogate son of sorts to Gibbs but he wasn't enough. Nor was that little lab freak Abby that Gibbs was so fond of. Gibbs needed to feel the loss of somebody who really was his child. Somebody who lived in his home and gave him hugs and kisses. Somebody who's bedroom would be impossible to even walk by. Somebody who's artwork, schoolwork, and report cards. He would throw pour over and then throw in the trash. Somebody whose computer, books, clothes, posters, and toys he would tearfully sell. Somebody whose friends would be far too young to attend a funeral for a friend. Daniel had only been seventeen years old after all...

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a cool October evening in two thousand and two. Three days after Daniel Jerald Ramon's seventeenth birthday. Alex smiled at his only son as the teenager slipped his biology book into his backpack. Danny was growing into a fine young man who would make his mother proud. Just a week before he had come home and announced that he had spoken to a Marine recruiter at lunch. He was still too young to officially sign up but he had promised to come back to Sargent Becker on October twenty-first two thousand and three. The day he turned eighteen._

"_Dad can I go over to Max's place?" Danny asked._

"_Yes you can just be back by midnight." Alex replied._

"_Cool thanks!" Danny cried grabbing his keys and running out the door._

"_Hey since it's Friday and I don't have to work tomorrow. How about I pick up a movie from Blockbuster and we watch it when you get back. I can make pop-corn and pick up some candy. I may even turn my back and let you have a beer." Alex offered._

"_Yeah that would be great but uh I may end up staying the night at Max's place." Danny replied._

"_Oh well that is fine I guess just call me by eleven thirty if you decide to stay over." Alex replied._

"_I will dad!" Danny assured._

* * *

_Except Danny didn't call at eleven thirty or twelve o'clock or even twelve thirty. It was two in the morning when that bastard Gibbs showed up at his door and told him that Danny and Max were dead. By his hand. _

"_May I help you?" Alex asked._

"_Yes I am Jethro Gibbs NCIS." Gibbs replied._

"_NCIS?" Alex asked._

"_Naval Criminal Investigative Service" Gibbs explained._

"_Oh the Navy my son wants to go into the Navy. Danny Ramon." Alex commented._

"_Actually Daniel is why I am here. I am sorry to tell you this but he is dead." Gibbs replied._

"_What?! How?! And why is the Navy involved?!" Alex demanded._

"_He was involved in the death of the son of Gunnery Sargent Patrick Becker and his daughter Willa and the rape of his wife Beth." Gibbs explained._

"_So why the hell is my son dead?!" Alex demanded._

"_He and Max tried to flee the scene. I had no choice but to shoot him. The bullet went into his back and he was dead before help arrived. His friend Maxwell Turner was shot too but he is in critical condition at Georgetown." Gibbs explained._

"_You have ten seconds to explain to me why my son is dead!" Alex barked._

"_According to the neighbors Danny and Max arrived to Sargent Becker's home around eleven o'clock. Both were intoxicated. They pounded on the door and demanded to see Beth. When Patrick refused to let them in and threatened to call the police. Max pulled a gun from his backpack and shot him in the head. The neighbors tried to intervene but by the time they got over the fence it was too late. The boys then drug Patrick's body inside and locked the door behind them. When Beth tried to run they grabbed her and took turns raping her. By this point the neighbors had kicked in the window and attempted to apprehend the boys. The boys ran upstairs where Willa was hiding. They tried to attack her too but she ran. She was so afraid that she jumped out the second story window to her death. One of the neighbors tried to catch her but she slipped out of his arms and hit her head on a tree root." Gibbs explained._

"_Go on!" Alex demanded._

"_The neighbors were finally able to call 911 but by then Beth who suffered from a bleeding disorder had bled to death. Somebody had managed to get the boys locked in one of the bedrooms. The police called NCIS. When we arrived we tried to talk with the boys but they refused to speak. One of them even shot my Agent DiNozzo in the chest. Luckily he was wearing a vest but he fell back and hit his head on a table. He is at Bethesda with a severe concussion and case of whiplash. While we were attending to Agent DiNozzo. The boys tried to run. We tried to stop them without using force but after a three-mile chase. We had no choice. Max had turned around and fired at the team. He was shot in the stomach but Danny just left him and kept running. I just wanted to stop him but the bullet severed his spinal cord, went through his spine and hit a vital organ. I sorry that your son had to die but he was looking at a life sentence and more than likely the death penalty anyway." Gibbs explained._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the flashback sucks. At least now you know why "AJR" hates Gibbs so much. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: If you haven't already please vote in the poll for "Coming Together". **


	21. Ploy

Gibbs left Tony with Abby and Agents Perez and Allan in the lab. Both younger agents had tried to follow him to the bullpen but Gibbs refused. AJR was after Tony not him. The elevator door slid open and revealed McGee and Bishop at there respective desks. Andy was sitting where Jen had sat the day before. Gibbs didn't know Jen well enough to declare it her desk. Nor did he feel like listing off all the previous occupants.

"Good morning Agent Duncan. I am Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you and an honor and a privilege to work with you." Andy replied.

"I look forward to working with you as well." Gibbs replied.

"I just wish that it were under happier circumstances. How is Agent Kramer by the way." Andy asked.

"She is doing well. They are hoping to release her by the end of the week." Gibbs replied.

"That is good to hear. Hey do you mind if I make a call?" Andy asked.

"Personal or professional?" Gibbs questioned.

"Uh Personal" Andy admitted.

"I am sorry but I don't allow personal calls during work hours." Gibbs explained.

"I know and I am sorry. I hate to do it I really do but my father in law is in the hospital. He had stroke last week and he has been in really bad shape ever since. He was close to death when I left. I just want to see if there is any news and check on my wife." Andy explained.

"Oh well in that case go right ahead." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much agent Gibbs." Andy replied.

"No problem just don't make a habit of it." Gibbs warned.

"Oh don't worry sir I would never do that." Andy replied.

* * *

Andy walked out of the bullpen and down the hall to the copy room that supposedly locked from the inside. Whoever started that rumor was going to be in a world of hurt. If it turned out that rumor was false and he was caught. He wasn't going to screw the plan he had devised for so many years now. Thanks to some idiotic rumor being proved wrong. He breathed a sigh of relief when the rumor was confirmed to be true. He let the door close behind him and locked it tight. Just to be sure he unplugged the copier and pushed it against the door and slinked into the far back corner before he felt secure taking his phone out and dialing Alex.

"Have you met that piece of garbage Gibbs yet?"

"Yeah for big tough Marine he sure is a pushover. I told some sob story and now he thinks I am calling my father in law."

"What a dumbass"

"I know we are lucky because Jen is only going to be out a few weeks. So we need to move fast."

"Speaking of which are there any leads on the hit and run?"

"Just that it was an SUV but nobody got the license number."

"Did the reports mention any damage?"

"Thankfully no imagine if we were busted for two hit and runs. Especially if both involved feds."

"If only that little brat had died then."

"I know but he didn't! Anyway what was the new plan you were talking about before I had to rush out."

"You know how Gibbs lost his daughter?"

"Well duh! Hence why we haven't murdered her! She's already been murdered.

"Well I know that. Anyway here is my place. If you look in you backpack you will find several photos of my niece Keli."

"What does your niece have to do with our revenge?"

"If you would let me finish!"

"Sorry go on."

"Anyway you will put the pictures of Keli on your desk. Wait until you and Gibbs are alone. Then pick up one of the pictures, look sad, and fake a few tears. When Gibbs asks what's wrong. Say you are just looking at pictures of your daughter. When Gibbs mentions that you don't have children. Tell him that Keli died last year. When she was only eight and you aren't ready to deal with it yet. So you had it taken off your record. Gibbs will instantly take pity on you having lost a daughter at the same age with the same name and boom you're in."

"Oh that is perfect but what if he asks how she died?"

"Brain tumor, Gibbs doesn't have to know that the picture of her wearing an eye patch and scarf on her head is for a pirate costume on Halloween and that she is bald because her brother shaved of her hair and drew on her scalp."

"Oh that is just perfect!"

"I am a genius."

"There is one problem."

"What?"

"The boy? The fake dead Keli will get us in with Gibbs but what about the boy."

"Oh come on idiot! He is eight just warm up to him. He can't be that smart. He is Gibbs's boy after all."

"Sounds like a plan. Well I have to go. I have been gone a long time. Don't want to make the Boss suspicious."

"If he is even capable of being suspicious."

"Right?!"

"Oh Andy! Did you mail that little gift to old man Gibbs?"

"Overnighted it last night."

"Perfect"

* * *

Jackson Gibbs sorted through the mail that had been delivered to the store. It was mostly bills and junk mail. He was about to throw out the whole stack. When his eyes landed on a manila envelope with a return address in DC. He smiled expecting it to be from one of Leroy's friends. He scratched his head in confusion when he saw that it was from somebody named AJR.

"_Hello Jackson_

_You don't know who I am but I know who you and who your boy is. You may think that your Leroy is a sweet and innocent federal agent. He ain't he is a psycho killer. He killed my son twelve years ago in cold blood. I just thought you should know because your grandson Tony. Will pay for Leroy's sins in blood. I know you are a man who loves his photographs. Inside the envelope are some pictures of what your grandson will look like. When I am done with him._

_AJR"_

Jackson shook the envelope allowing the photographs to fall out on the counter. The depicted severed limbs, a disemboweled corpse, and a severed head. The last picture was the most horrifying it was Leroy crying over Kelly's grave. With the words _"He'll be burying another one. Except this time they won't be able to find the whole body." _written on the back in red sharpie. Jack' felt his heart start to palpitate. He gripped his chest and crashed to the floor with a heavy thud.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to Jack now? Will Gibbs realize what Andy is up to before it is too late or will his grief cause him to fall into the trap? New chapter soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**

**A/N 2: I am thinking of having Ziva show up in a later chapter not knowing that big Tony died and Gibbs adopted little Tony? Is that a good idea?**


	22. Deceit

Andy returned to the bullpen and took a seat at his new desk. He shot a fake smile at Gibbs. Before bending down and retrieving the pictures Alex had left for him. He had met the real Keli the summer before. She was a sweet, bubbly, and funny little girl. Who deserved to live in a world safe from the psychosis of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Scratch that a world where the psychotic ex-marine was noting more than a basement dwelling crybaby mourning his son. Of course if he committed suicide it would a win/win. Gibbs would be dead and Alex and him would get the satisfaction without the charges associated with killing a fed. A while later Bishop accused herself to the bathroom and McGee went to grab a couple of Nutter Butters from the vending machine. This was the perfect opportunity for the next phase of their scheme. He looked up and made sure that Gibbs was distracted and picked up one of the pictures of Keli. He stared at it for a few seconds before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Andy are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah just reminiscing." Andy replied.

"About what?" Gibbs asked.

"My little girl Kelli." Andy fibbed holding up the photo he was looking at.

"I didn't know you had a daughter. My daughter's name was Kelly." Gibbs commented.

"You have an angel baby too?" Andy asked.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs questioned.

"My Keli she died last year of a brain tumor. She was only eight years old. I am still having a hard time accepting it. I even arranged for Vance to leave her out of my file." Andy explained.

"Sad coincidence my Kelly was eight too but she uh she was killed." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry Gibbs nobody should go through what we did." Andy apologized.

"I know. Look if you ever need to talk I have kind of an open door policy at my house. With Tony being threatened I have to lock my doors but just knock and I will meet you down in the basement with a couple of beers. We can even get food just no cowboy style steaks. Those were me and Agent DiNozzo's thing and I haven't been able to eat them since he died." Gibbs explained.

"That's fine and I could use somebody who truly understands my pain. Everybody says they do but unless you've lost a child you don't." Andy replied.

"I know" Gibbs sighed.

"Hold on I don't have your address can you give it to me? If you don't get around to it I can ask somebody else." Andy asked.

"Oh no it's fine. I live at 504 Laurel Street." Gibbs replied.

"Oh thanks well we should get to work finding who wants to kill Tony." Andy replied.

"You're right" Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs just know that I will devote all I have to catching this monster. Especially knowing about your Kelly. Losing two children would just be wrong." Andy vowed.

"Thank you because I can't lose that boy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

LJ Moore was hauling the shipment they had just received into the store. He wasn't supposed to work at the store that day but the kid Jack had hired was out sick. So he had been called in to help with inventory. He wasn't too happy with Jack. He had said that he was going to take the mail in and get a drink of water than come back out. That was ten minutes ago and he hadn't seen or heard his friend since. He had just finished unloading the second to last dolly and was heading out for the last when he heard the front door swing open and somebody coming towards him.

"Gee just in time for the last load." LJ commented.

"LJ! It's Jackson! Something's wrong!" Widow Hansen cried.

"What?" LJ questioned.

"I don't know! He's just lying on the floor. He's alive but barely." Widow Hansen explained.

"I'll be right there!" LJ cried.

* * *

Gibbs knew that he should be home with Tony but he could not stop working. Just discussing the case with his team had drawn him in he knew he was too emotionally attached but he had to defend his son. Not to mention working was the only thing that soothed his churning gut. With any luck the work would pay off and his son would be safe by that evening. Abby hadn't gotten anywhere from the note and package. Whoever AJR was he had left no finger prints, hair, or even spit. He was good too good. McGee had been unable to find any trace of him either he was completely off the grid. All they could do was go through old case files and look for the infamous initials. Abby had gone to lunch and Perez and Allen were trading off lunch shifts. So Perez was up in the bullpen with Tony waiting for a Allen to return. Tony was curled up under his desk holding the stuffed animal Abby had bought to cheer him up He looked up and saw Leon signaling to him from the catwalk. Nervously he excused himself. He announced that he would be right back and trudged upstairs expecting a lecture.

"Look Leon I know I promised to stay home with Tony but I just got drawn in to the case." Gibbs apologized.

"It's not that Jethro. I got a call from your dad's friend LJ. You're phone was off and he didn't have your extension. He didn't think you should hear it on the phone anyway." Vance replied.

"Leon what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs your dad had a heart attack." Vance replied.

"No. Is he OK?" Gibbs questioned.

"He is in critical condition that is all LJ knew at the time. Pack up Tony and Amira and go to Stillwater with Perez and Allen. We can work without you." Vance replied.

"Of course" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Andy left around six claiming he had an appointment he couldn't get out of. Leaving Bishop and McGee alone in the bullpen. Emotions had been running high for the team all day between Tony being targeted and Gibbs quietly informing them that Andy had lost a daughter last year and to please be considerate of him. Now Jackson Gibbs had suffered a heart attack and was very sick. Since McGee had made the lunch run. Bishop had gone to retrieve dinner for the two of them. The elevator doors dinged and McGee was about to comment on how fast Bishop had gotten back.

"Hi McGee" Jimmy greeted.

"What are you doing here Palmer?" McGee asked.

"Getting my feelings hurt I guess." Jimmy replied.

"Sorry I mean I figured you would be at home with Breena?" McGee asked.

"Yes I should but it took longer than expected to clean the morgue today. We just got done but Ducky sent me up to see if there was an update on Jackson Gibbs." Jimmy explained.

"Not that I know of." McGee replied.

"I really hope he will be OK." Jimmy replied.

"Yeah me too. What are you looking at?" McGee replied.

"The picture on Agent Duncan's desk." Jimmy replied.

"That's his daughter Keli. She died of a brain tumor last year. Gibbs warned us not to say anything to him about her." McGee explained.

"No McGee I know that little girl." Jimmy replied.

"Well she could have died since you last met." McGee offered.

"No she is alive and in perfect health. Her mom went to school with Breena and they hang out all the time. In fact I just bought candy bars from her this morning to help raise money for her horseback riding club." Jimmy explained.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"McGee I made that pirate costume. Her uncle did lose a child twelve years ago. He went completely crazy after his son died and isn't allowed to see her." Jimmy explained.

"Are you saying Andy could be dangerous?" McGee gasped.

"I guess." Jimmy replied.

"This is not good. I have had a bad feeling about him all day but my gut isn't as accurate as Gibbs's. Besides the fact that even I wasn't that trusting of Ziva when she first came and she turned out to just be a lonely woman who needed a little love. So I just brushed it off but if he could actually be a threat. We need to tell Gibbs. Right away." McGee explained urgently.

* * *

**A/N: The good news is McGee and Jimmy know something is up with Andy. Hopefully Gibbs will believe them. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Please Be OK

As it turned out Leyla was scheduled to be released from the hospital the next day. Gibbs had arranged for her to ride the train to pick up Amira and bring her back home. He had also arranged for Ducky to drop in every day and check in on the two of them. Knowing that everything and everyone was taken care of back home. Allowed Gibbs to devote all his attention to his dad's health and Tony being in danger. It was an Agent Perez was driving Gibbs's car up to Stillwater with Allen leading the way in his charger. Gibbs hated that there was so much he could not control. He wondered what had caused Jack's heart attack. He had just had a complete physical and his heart was fine. Now he was clinging to life in the ICU following a massive heart attack.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked from the backseat.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Is what happened to Jack because of me?" Tony questioned.

"No, why would you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"Because of the bad people who want to hurt me." Tony replied.

"Tony I haven't even told my dad about what's going on with you. I can't tell you what exactly caused my dad's heart attack but hopefully I will know more when we get to Stillwater." Gibbs explained.

"Is Jack going to die?" Tony asked.

"I don't know son I hope not." Gibbs replied.

"Is it OK to cry if he dies?" Tony asked.

"Of course it is. Who told you it wasn't?" Gibbs asked.

"My dad said that it was a sign of weakness and if I cried I was a lady." Tony replied.

"Well he was wrong." Gibbs replied.

"Are we there yet?" Amira questioned.

"No we still have another hour." Gibbs replied.

"When is my mom going to come and get me?" Amira asked.

"Tomorrow" Gibbs replied.

"Is she home yet?" Tony asked.

"No she will be released most likely tomorrow morning." Gibbs explained.

"So Amira is going home?" Tony asked.

"Yes but you will see her every day at school and I can arrange a play date for you," Gibbs explained.

"I am going to miss you but I am glad your mom is better." Tony said.

"I will miss you too but it will be nice to sleep in my own bed." Amira replied.

"Cute kids." Agent Perez said.

"Yeah I love them." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs walked into his dad's hospital room. He had been in so many hospital rooms in his day and he could always handle them but this was somehow different. The last time he felt this way visiting somebody in the hospital. Was when big Tony was in the hospital with the plague. That was about the only other time he saw somebody look so bad. He had been in bad shape both times he got blown-up but he couldn't see himself while lying in a coma. The room was dark except for the glow of the machines. Jack had so many tubes and wires coming out of him. Including a ventilator shoved down his throat. LJ Moore was slumped over in the chair beside his life-long best-friend but stood up when he heard Gibbs come in the room.

"How is he LJ?" Gibbs asked.

"It's really bad Leroy. He's been in a coma since before he arrived. His brain-scan was not good news I'm afraid." LJ explained.

"Is he brain-dead?" Gibbs asked.

"No but there isn't as much activity as they would like." LJ replied.

"What happened? Was he acting off all day or did it just happen?" Gibbs asked.

"He was fine this morning. Then we went to bring in the latest delivery to the store. He was going to join me just as soon as he checked the mail and got something to drink. He never came back out and I was starting to get mad but then Widow Hansen came running out and told me that he was on the floor. He looked dead and barely breathing." LJ explained.

"Oh dad what caused this?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know Leroy." LJ whispered.

"I saw him two weeks ago and he was perfectly healthy." Gibbs commented.

"I know Leroy it is a big shock." LJ replied.

"This just isn't right." Gibbs whispered.

"Do you want to spend some time alone with him?" LJ asked.

"Yes please." Gibbs croaked.

"I am always here for you Leroy." LJ assured.

"I know but this is still strange." Gibbs replied.

* * *

After LJ left Gibbs alone with his father. The former marine closed his eyes. Hoping that he would open them and be back at his desk at NCIS. With his dad in good health and his precious Tony safe with no psychotic monsters after him. When he did open his eyes he was still in the hospital next to his dad's bed and Tony was still in danger. He hated when everything piled up like this. Why did everything have to be so hard? What if he lost both his dad and Tony? Deaths always seemed to come in two's for him. He reached over and picked his dad's hand up. It was so cold and his nails were blue. If it weren't for the beeping and hum of the machines. He would swear that Jack was dead.

"You have to get better dad. I need you. More importantly Tony needs you." Gibbs spoke.

* * *

Tony stood in his adoptive grandfather's empty store. He had only met Jack once not long after he came to live with Gibbs but he loved that man. He was just like all the grandfathers in the books he read and saw in TV and movies. He was kind, warm, and would sneak Tony extra desert. Now he was in the hospital and he could by dying. Agents Perez and Allen followed close behind him. He hated that he had to be watched all the time but knew it was better than dying and hurting Gibbs. He walked over to near the counter. Jack's mail was neatly stacked on the counter. Except for one large envelope that looked like the one Gibbs had gotten the night before. That was lying on the floor next to a piece of paper and several photographs that were strewn across the floor. Tony bent down and picked up the letter and photos. He read the angry words telling Jack that he was going to die and looked at the pictures that showed limbs and guts separated from the body. He couldn't look away from the one that showed Gibbs crying at Kelly's grave and promised that they wouldn't find all of his body.

"Aghghghghghghhhh! Aghhghghghghghghghhhghhh!" Tony cried running around the store in a frenzy.

"Tony buddy what's wrong?" Allen asked.

"AGGHGHGHGHGHGHHHHHHHHHH!" Tony screamed.

"Tony just tell us what is wrong and we can help you." Perez replied.

"B...Bad g...guuyysss." Tony sobbed handing the two agents what he had found on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Tony seeing what Alex and Andy want to do to him. At least they have a clue about Jack's heat attack now. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
